Changing For The Better
by Frightening Little Monster
Summary: When Carlisle and Esme can no longer take the constant fighting, they decide it is time for a change. They tell the Cullen teens and Bella to pack up. They are going on a road trip to learn how to overcome their problems and act like a family again.
1. We Need To Change

Changing For The Better

Frightening Little Monster

4/18/09

Rated T

BPOV

It was just about sunset when Edward helped me out of his Volvo and closed the door behind me. As we walked hand in hand and grew closer to the Cullen's house, we could here loud arguments from the inside and then a loud crash. All the windows on the front of the home had the shades pulled back, and the light from the house splashed yellow puddles over the dark green lawn.

"_What the hell happened in here?" _Carlisle__shouted.

"_My table! My beautiful oak table!" _Esme cried out.

"_It was Emmett and Jasper! They were fighting and knocked it over! Rosalie and I didn't do it!" _Alice quickly answered Carlisle.

Edward opened the door to the inside and I stepped into the house. I was greeted by all the Cullen's standing around the remains of an antique coffee table.

Wood was scattered all around the floor and Esme knelt beside the remains looking heartbroken.

"We might have broken it but, you guys started the whole thing!"A furious Emmett shot back.

"We did not! You were the ones dumb enough to believe us."Rosalie sneered.

This whole time, Jasper had been standing over in the corner making things worse by enraging and pushing those in the fight further with his special gift.

"Jasper Hale! Quit fueling the fire!"Carlisle demanded him.

Jasper nodded and went over to sit on the couch. After the other Cullen's collected themselves, they to went over to sit down in the living room. Carlisle paced in front of where we all sat. Esme came over and took a seat next to me.

"I'm sorry about this Bella. We just need to take care of a family problem right now." Esme whispered in my ear.

I nodded and turned my attention to Carlisle.

"This has gotten to out of hand. We can not continue to function properly as a family if you yourselves can not act as mature adults." Carlisle said.

He paused looking at his children then stopping when he came to me.

"Bella?" He asked.

"Yes Carlisle?" I responded, feeling a little uncomfortable

"Edward can take you home if you want. I see no need for you to have to be here during my rant." He said.

"Um....actually Carlisle, I don't have to be home anytime soon, so can I just stay?" I shyly asked him.

"If you want." He replied.

"Your mother and I have put up with this to long. You seem to have no respect for anyone these days. I am utterly appalled at the way you act. Your mother deserves to be able to have nice things without them being destroyed." Carlisle continued.

"Carlisle! I wasn't even involved with this fight. Why must I be here?" Edward complained.

"Because Edward this is a family meeting and you are part of this family! So sit down and don't speak again! I am not just giving this speech to yell about what happened today but, rather for all the fights you all seem to have on a regular basis!" Carlisle fumed.

I had never seen him this angry. He was always so calm and collected.

"I'm not going to waste my breath. I've tried to put you all through therapy and I've tried to help you in all the ways I can think of but, I simply don't know what to do. All I know is that we can't continue to live like this. We need help." He said with a tired voice.

We sat there in silence for a long time. I saw all the eyes of the Cullen's look towards Carlisle.

"I can change." Alice whispered.

"Me too." Emmett added.

"I'll change if it will help us." Rosalie muttered.

"Yes, I can change." Jasper answered.

"As can I." Edward softly said.

Esme sighed and looked up.

"Yes. We all need to change."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**REVIEW!!! I finally started a new story. I spent my whole spring break thinking up ideas for a new one. Just so you know, this story takes place after Eclipse and before Breaking Dawn, so Edward hasn't married Bella but they are engaged. Bella is not yet a vampire but the Cullen's are. This is a romance and a comedy. I hope that you liked this chapter! I'm updating soon! **

**REVIEW OR I'LL BITE YOU!**

**-Frightening Little Monster**


	2. The Decision

Changing For The Better

Frightening Little Monster

4/19/09

Rated T

BPOV

After all of the Cullen's had decided that changing was the best route to choose, we sat in the living room waiting for Carlisle and Esme to return from the office.

They had gone up there to decide in private the best way to help the family change and get better. We waited for about an hour before they finally came down.

I sensed Edward tense beside me, already knowing the plan as soon as he heard Carlisle's thoughts.

Alice let out a small whimper of agony and Jaspers face went blank, feeling the tension in the room.

Rosalie seemed to be at ease, just sitting on the love seat with Emmett, filing her nails and pretending that nothing important was going on.

"Your father and I have decided the best solution to our problems. It does include Bella. She will have to take part in the process if we truly want to get better." Esme's voice rang loud and confident.

I looked around with confusion clear on my face. What did she mean I had to take part!?

Rosalie looked over at me and flashed a nasty smirk in my direction. She was enjoying my pain and confusion.

"Um, what?" I managed to choke out in fear.

"It's alright. It's not a death march darling. Don't worry, you'll be right with Edward through the whole thing." Esme tried to sooth me.

I hid my face in Edward's chest. Trying to bury my it until the raging blush in my cheeks faded.

After about a minute of this, Carlisle cleared his throat trying to gain our attention back.

I looked up to see that Carlisle was standing in front of the group with a serious look on his face.

I quickly straitened up into a more ladylike position and gave my full attention to Carlisle. I could sense the fear in the air. Every one was on the edge of their seat ready to hear what Esme and Carlisle were about to tell us.

"We have decided to send you all on a road trip. You are not to come home until you have solved the problems you seem to always have with each other. You need to learn respect for one another and Esme and I are confident that this is an effective way to teach you." Carlisle said.

EPOV

I sat in my chair stiff with shock. I had already known that Carlisle and Esme had been planning this but, the reactions from my siblings was strange.

Alice just simply got up from her seat and started to rearranging the flower vases in the dinning room.

Jasper jumped from his chair and went to pace in front of the windows.

Rosalie pulled out a hair brush from her purse and was combing her hair. Even though she looked calm, her thoughts gave her away. In her mind, she was cringing at the idea of having to spend time with the family, especially Bella.

Emmett sighed a heavily and sat back to lounge on the couch. And Bella sat beside me with a racing heart beat that worried me. She had tiny beads of perspiration on her brow. I took my finger and wiped the sweat away. She looked up at me and gave a weak smile.

"That's the worst you can do Pops?" Emmett teased Carlisle.

Carlisle gave Emmett a stiff glare which caused the smile to be whipped off his face.

"Then it's decided. Now go pack!" Esme said.

"Esme?" Alice called sweetly from the dinning room.

"Yes?" Esme called back.

"You never did say where we are going, so I don't have a clue what to pack." Alice stated.

"I never told you where you are going because the truth is I don't know. That's for you and your siblings to decide. Oh, by the way Bella. I cleared things with Charlie."

****************************

Three hours later we were all back in the living room waiting to leave with the exception of Alice and Bella. They had gone to Charlie's to pack Bella's things. We had packed almost every piece of clothing we owned since we didn't know exactly what to take.

When the girls were back we turned to say our goodbyes to our loving parents who were sending us on this wild trip in hopes that we would come back better people and a stronger family.

"I love you mom." I whispered into Esme's ear.

"See ya Gramps!" Emmett yelled, punching Carlisle playfully in the shoulder.

"What car are we taking? I don't think we have a large enough car to fit all our luggage and us in." Rosalie asked.

"Come and see for yourself." Carlisle answered.

We walked out onto the front porch and we were greeted by a giant, shiny black Escalade SUV.

"Nice! Wooo, lets go!" Emmett boomed.

We loaded our luggage into the car and then climbed in ourselves. I was driving and Emmett was in the passenger seat. The girls shared the middle set of seats and Jasper was stuck in the back seat, crammed with all the luggage.

We had no idea where we were going, we just rounded the bend onto the highway and let the miles fly under the tires. We were going to change. We were going to stay a strong family.

**REVIEW!! I hoped you liked this chapter! I will update tomorrow again after school. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews you guys gave me! You guys ROCK! Love you always!**

**REVIEW OR I'LL BITE YOU!**

**-Frightening Little Monster **TM


	3. Painful Thoughts

Changing For The Better

Frightening Little Monster

4/20/09

Rated T

Carlisle's POV

As I watched the black SUV fade away on the horizon, I couldn't help but to feel uneasy. I had just sent away six people that could barely stand to be with each other more then five minuted, before they started to crack!

I stood firm with my decision though.

Hopefully they would come back as better people. Hopefully.

I pulled Esme into my grasp and and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"What have we done?" I asked her, smiling to myself.

"Ha! I have no clue. I hope this works though." She laughed.

I sighed. All I wanted was to have my family home again. For us to be better people. Thats all I could ask for.

*****************************

BPOV

I leaned up against the cool window pane, trying to keep my breathing regular. I was really nervous about this trip.

First, because I was sitting next to Rosalie who kept shooting nasty glares at me, and second because I wasn't quit sure how I was going to survive this. The Cullen's were always constantly fighting, and I was very worried that I was going to get caught in the middle.

"Where are we going to go?" Alice asked.

"Anywhere we want." Jasper replied.

****gasp** **"Let's go shopping!" Alice squealed with delight.

"NO!" We all answered together as one.

She sat back in her seat and pouted.

Emmett pulled over to the side of the road and parked the car.

"We gotta figure out where we are going to go." He said.

We all tried to think of different places that we might like to go. Carlisle and Esme had only given us one rule for choosing our destination; Stay in the country.

"I know where we can go." Edward softly muttered. He hadn't spoken the whole trip.

We all went silent. I urged Edward to go on.

"This trip is about us learning to get along and act like a family again. I think in order to do that, we need to better understand each one of our siblings." Edward explained.

"What exactly are you saying bro?" Emmett asked confused.

"What I'm saying is, I think we should visit our pasts. I think we should visit our home towns." Edward whispered.

"Edward. I don't know if I can do that. Its been years and I'm afraid that if I go back, the pain would be to much. I don't know if I'm strong enough." Alice quietly whimpered.

"I agree Edward. My old home holds so many terrible memories." Rosalie sighed.

"I just want us all to have the chance to see where each of us came from." He explained himself.

It was quiet for a long time. I closed my eyes and was about to drift off when I started to hear the pitter- patter of the rain drops hitting the roof of the car. Still the silence drowned on.

"Well, the only thing is, it's pretty damn sunny where I come from!" Jasper joked, smirking.

We all laughed. Edward assured Jasper that we wouldn't dare try to step out in front of the humans if it was sunny. Jasper nodded and smiled.

"Then I'm in!" He said.

"Me too, it's been a long time since I last went home." Emmett grinned.

"Edward? Do you think I'm strong enough?" Alice asked.

"Yes. I really, truly do." Edward said.

"Then I would love to visit my home!" Alice chirped.

The only one still undecided was Rosalie. She sat crouched over like she was in pain. She sat there very quietly.

"Rose babe, you okay?" Emmett softly asked, turning around to face her.

"I can't. I can't go back. Not there, not to where I can clearly see all I wish for but can't have. I can't. Don't make me go!" She screamed in agony.

With that, Emmett unbuckled his seat belt and was out of the car in a blink of an eye. He was at my door in a flash, quickly opening it and reaching across me to grab Rosalie and pull her body across my lap, into his arms. He closed my door, and with Rosalie in his arms her walked a couple hundred feet off the side of the road and started to pace. He murmured in Rosalie's ear a few times and kiss her softly on the mouth. Probably trying to calm her down.

They spent a long time out there, talking and deciding what to do. Eventually, sleep overtook reality, and I feel asleep.

I awoke sometime later that night. Emmett and Rosalie were back in the car and we were speeding down the highway in the pouring rain. I then realized that I wasn't sitting in my old seat. I was sitting in the passenger seat, next to Edward who was driving. Emmett must have moved me there so he could sit in the back with Rosalie.

"Are you awake, love?" Edward asked me. He had his hand on my forehead and was gently rubbing it with his thumb.

"Yeah, where are we headed?" I asked curiously.

"We are going to visit Alice's hometown. Biloxi, Mississippi."

**REVIEW!!!! More later!!!! I'm updating tomorrow. I hoped you liked this chapter! It took along time for me to research where all the Cullen's are from.**

**REVIEW OR I'LL BITE YOU!**

**-Frightening Little Monster **TM


	4. Going Back

Changing For The Better

Frightening Little Monster

4/21/09

Rated T

**There will be one more chapter on Alice before I move on to the next chapter.**

**Also, everything that I write about the city of Biloxi I made sure to research!**

BPOV

I awoke to the constant whooshing sound of rain and wind . We had driven through the night and half way through the next day. Emmett had turned on the radio on about an hour before and we were now listening to Rose and Alice sing along to all the popular songs.

Alice sighed and leaned over on to Jasper's lap.

"Jasper?" She sweetly asked him.

"What is it Alice?" He answered.

"I was just wondering if........we could visit my house?" She softly asked.

"Yes Alice. That's the plan."

She sighed contently and hugged Jasper.

"OK. Good." She said.

"How much longer until we get there?" Rosalie asked.

"About two more hours, more or less." Edward said.

"Ugh!" Rosalie huffed. She propped her feet up on Emmett's lap and pulled out a bottle of bright red nail polish. She unscrewed the top and started to re-touch her nails.

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked Edward.

Even though I had directed my question towards Edward, it was answered by Alice.

"We are going to where I'm from. My home town, Biloxi Mississippi. The Buck City!" She sang.

"Oh." Was all I answered.

*****************

We arrived in the city of Biloxi in the late afternoon. Alice practically had her nose pressed up against the window looking outside. We drove through the city waiting for the sun to set. It was very sunny here and the Cullen's needed to be careful.

As we waited for the sun to sink beneath the clouds, we made a list of places we were going to , we were going to visit Alice's old house. Then her false grave that her parents had marked in order to explain her disappearance to the insane asylum. And lastly to the dreadful place that Alice lived in before finally escaping; St. Elizabeth's Insane Asylum. It was located a few miles outside the city.

Alice seemed to be alright with the plan, but I could see the fear in her eyes of having to return to these terrible places.

"Are you ready Ali?" Jasper asked Alice as he lifted her from the car.

"As ready as I can be." She quietly said.

The windows to the faded yellow home were dark, and it looked like the house had been abandoned for years. We padded our way across the damp earth to knock on the door.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Edward said knocking on the door.

No one answered. He knocked again. Still no response.

"Well, I think that's our cue to take down the door!" Emmett boomed.

"I don't think that will be necessary. I can pick the lock." Edward said, opening the front door.

We all filed into the the home. The room we entered was a small, living room. The drapes were still hanging, a faded royal blue color. The coffee table and lamps were sealed in a solid coat of dust, and on the mantel was a wooden cross."

"It looks just the same as it did when I was taken away." Alice whispered.

I grabbed her palm and gave it a firm squeeze. I held her hand and Jasper held the other. We knew this was hard for her and we wanted to be there.

The next room we entered was the dinning room. There was a large circular table with four chairs seated around it. Alice broke my grasp and went to stand behind one of the chairs.

"Momma always had to seat me next to her so I wouldn't cause any problems." Alice said in a tiny voice.

Jasper sped to her side and wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her close. Emmett walked over as well and gave her a hug.

I walked through the large dinning area letting my mind drift. I could imagine that this room had once been the center of the home. I could see Alice running into the room and hopping into her chair, eager for dinner. I could imagine how the room must have looked when the sun shown through the windows and casted a summer glow all through the room. I could see four happy people. I could see Alice happy.

"Can we go to another room now?" Alice asked.

We followed her lead up the stairs into a large bedroom. The bed spread was a shade of green I had never seen before. It clung messily to the bed. There was a large oak vanity near the back of the room. The top of it was crowded with books and papers.

"This was my parent's room." Alice spoke.

We left the room only to be brought to another. The room we entered this time looked like it had belonged to a little girl. The wall paper was a faded pink with daisy's sprinkled along the surface. In the corner of the room was a small bed with white frilly ruffles decorated on the bed cover. On the wall was a giant painted name. The name was written in an elegant script that looked lovely. I read; Cynthia.

I saw Alice crumple to the floor and start heaving tear less sobs. No one dared to move to comfort her. Not even Jasper. We stood there waiting for her to be alright.

"I need to leave this room." She managed to choke out.

Jasper scooped her up in his arms and fled out the door. We quickly followed. We met them in the hallway where Alice led us to the next room. We entered yet again a small room that looked like it had belonged to a girl. I knew who's room this was. It was Alice's.

The room looked like it had been neatly organized and was very tidy. The wall paper was a soft baby blue and a large white dresser stood near the door. The bed was large and neatly made. In the corner of the room was a small oak chest. Alice walked over to her dresser and opened her jewelry box. She retrieved something from the small box that she took over to the chest. I soon realized that she had gotten the key. She unlocked the chest and sat down beside it. We stood behind her watching. Out of it she pulled a small cloth made doll. She sighed and kissed it on the head.

"This is Scarlett everyone. I slept with her every night before I was taken away. When I was brought to the hospital I asked for to have my doll, but they refused me every time." She explained.

She placed the doll back and locked up the trunk. She was heading out of the room when Rosalie spoke.

"Aren't you going to take your doll of perhaps a piece of jewelry back with you at least?" She asked.

Alice sighed and turned her body to face Rosalie.

"The day I was taken from this place, I was cut out of my family. My name was forgotten and I was no longer of any importance. These items are not for me to take. I left them in hopes that maybe one day, someone will find them and be able to remember Mary Alice Brandon. If I take them away, I loose all chance of ever being remembered."

**REVIEW!!! There will be one other chapter on Alice's past life before I move on to the next character. I hoped you liked this chapter and I hope that it brought tears to your eyes. I'm going out of town on a class trip so I can not update until Sunday!!!! Sorry. LOVE U GUYS!**

**REVIEW OR I'LL BITE YOU!**

**-Frightening Little Monster **TM


	5. I'm Finished Looking

Changing For The Better

Frightening Little Monster

4/26/09

Rated T

**BPOV**

I watched as Alice made her way down the stairs and into the living room once more. I saw her drift over to the mantel and delicately touch the small wooden cross that was lied there. She sighed and turned around to face us.

"It was hard but I'm glad I left. If I hadn't, I would have never met my true family." She whispered.

We saw her swiftly walk out the door of the house without once looking back. We followed quickly behind her. I was the last one out of the house. I closed the door to Alice's past and walked over to met the others.

***********************************

**BPOV**

We drove about three miles away from the small home before coming upon a large graveyard. This was where Alice's parents had ninety four years earlier marked a false grave to explain the disappearance of their daughter.

Rain had just begone to fall and the night was a starless one. I walked with Edward behind Alice and Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett were trailing behind us.

About half way through the cemetery, we came to a small, cross shaped tomb marker. Alice knelt beside the small figure in the pouring rain and read aloud what it said;

"In loving memory of our beautiful daughter, Mary Alice Brandon.

You will forever be in our hearts. 1901-1918."

Alice suddenly stopped and shook her head.

"It was not in loving memory that I was sent away, but rather hate and selfishness. They never loved me. If they would have, they would have kept me apart of the family I was born into!" Alice screamed in rage and pain.

"They never thought I was good enough! That's why I was taken away, because I wasn't normal!"

As she said this, the rain fell down her face and it made it look as if she was crying real tears. The water streamed down her face and off onto the ground. With a swing off her hand, she punched the tombstone and it crumpled into a pile of dust and rocks.

"I'm tired of looking into the past. I now live in the present."

*********************************

**APOV**

I never expected to feel this much pain again. I had never wanted to look back on what I had been taken from. I had loved my family, but I was now changed. I hated to think of my parents as the bad ones in this case, but how else could I think of it? I was sent away to keep my family normal, to make them somehow better. I guess I will never truly know why I was sent away and torn from my family, but in the end, do I really still care? Does it still matter that much to me? No. It doesn't.

"I'm finished. I never want to visit those places again.. I don't want to go back to the hospital. I want to move on." I firmly said.

I watched as Edward nodded.

"Alright then. We can all respect that. Now, who's next?"

"I'm ready to go back." Jasper said.

"Next stop, Houston Texas."

**Review! I hoped you liked this chapter! Over the course of the past four days, I have been dragged to all the museums you could ever imagine! I was on my class trip, thats why I didn't update sooner. Sorry. Yesterday I went to Busch Gardens!! I rode every rollercoster they had with my best friend Joee! We had so much fun! Next chapter to be made is about Jasper. It should only take one chapter to get through his past. I will try to update tomorrow! Love you**

**guys!**

**REVIEW OR I'LL BITE YOU!**

**-Frightening Little Monster **TM


	6. Eager To Go Back

Changing For The Better

Frightening Little Monster

4/28/09

Rated T

JPOV

I sat with my eyes glued to the window. The Texas countryside flashed before my eyes. It felt nice to finally be back. I guess I just never got the change to realize how much I truly missed it here.

Unlike Alice,I was very eager to come back home. I was sort of thrilled to be able to explain my past to my siblings. Even after spending years with the Cullen's, I still felt misunderstood, like I was never fully recognized.

We drove along, trying to get to the town that was located twenty miles outside of Houston. It was two in the afternoon. Alice was in the back with Rosalie and Bella. They were trying to give Bella a makeover. She looked absolutely terrified!

"Um, Edward?" Bella yelled from the back seat.

"Yes Bella?" He replied.

She shot me a tortured look before turning to speak to Edward.

"Can we stop somewhere soon? I have to go to the bathroom." Bella asked.

"Sure. We should be to the town in about fifteen minutes. It won't be very long." He said to her.

I guess he could see that she was in a living hell sitting back there.

I smiled to myself. I felt so bad for Bella, but then again, I was happy it wasn't me back there. It usually was when Bella would call in "sick" or "busy". If that happened to be the case, I was stuck as the victim.

"Jasper? You alright man?" Emmett asked me.

"Yeah. I'm cool." I answered back.

"Ha! I bet you just wish it was you back there instead of Bella!" Emmett laughed.

"No. I can assure you thats not it." I explained patiently, not wanting to let my temper flare.

"Surrrre." He teased.

***************************************************************************

BPOV

Edward parked the car at a rest-stop a few miles outside the city.

"Emmett? Will you please grab me some chips from the machine? I'm really hungry." I asked.

"Sure thing." He responded.

I literally ran from the car, trying to get away from Alice and the makeup she was trying to mask my face with. I ran into the bathroom and slammed the nearest stall door closed behind me. I knew my efforts were wasted. Alice would probably just drag my right back to the car and finish the makeover.

"Isabella? Are you in here?" Alice sweetly called.

"Go away!" I yelled back. I hated when she called my Isabella.

"Bella, come on. It's just a makeover. Most girls would be alright with something like that." Alice pouted.

"Well, I'm not like most girls." I threw back at her.

I unlatched the lock on the door and went over to the sinks. I turned on the faucet and washed my hands in the nice, cool water. I took the moment to look in the mirror and see what Alice had already done to me.

My hair was pulled back and was curled. My lips were sealed in a glossy red lipstick and my eyes had a pale purple eyeshadow applied to them. I didn't look like myself. I hated it.

"Alice!" I moaned in complaint.

"What? You look fabulous, if I do say so myself." She sang with happiness.

"No Alice. I look like a tramp." I simply stated.

"Ugh! Your impossible Bella! Fine, wash it off! I really don't care what you do." She said annoyed.

I went over to the paper towel dispenser and pulled out a few of them. Then I headed back to the sink. I turned the water back on and tried desperately to remove the makeup. After about five minutes, I had it all off, but my face was sore and flushed from all the rubbing.

When I returned back to the car, I opened the passenger door and got in.

"So, whats the plan?" I asked Edward.

"The town that Jasper grew up in is about ten miles away. I made reservations for a hotel there. The plan is to visit the land and barn that once belonged to the Whitlock family. Theres not that much to see, we should be back on the road by tomorrow." Edward said.

"Alright then, are we ready to go?" I asked.

"Um, not yet. Emmett's still at the vending machines." Jasper laughed.

"Why in the world is he at the vending machines? He doesn't need food!" Rosalie shouted.

"I asked him to get me some chips." I confessed.

We all turned our heads to look out the windows at the vending machines. There stood a line of people with Emmett at the front. It looked as if he was buying everything the machine had to offer. On the ground beside him was a colorful pile of snacks.

"He's going to buy everything they have!" Edward said.

We then saw a little boy behind Emmett start to cry to his mom.

"Can he hurry momma? I want my skittles!" he wailed.

Just then we saw Emmett turn around to speak to the boy and his mother.

"Patience, young grasshopper!" He yelled at the small child.

This made the child just scream and cry louder.

"Momma! I want my skittles!" He screamed.

We sat in the car laughing hysterically at the sight of Emmett. The line behind him eventually started to get angry. They yelled a few choice words at Emmett, hoping that he would hurry up and move.

Emmett, at one point, turned around and a yelled something to them all.

"Oh my god! All I wanted was some damn dorritios and you all start acting like spaz heads! Patience is a virtue, you know!"

He then turned on his heel, and stormed back to our car. He opened my door and shoved the snacks into my lap.

"Here you go Bella! All I was trying to do was make sure you ate, but I guess humans get all pissed off when you start to buy more then ten items from a vending machine. So sorry about the delay."

"It's fine. Thanks Emmett." I giggled.

*************************************************

We reached the hotel at about four o'clock that evening. Edward had only bothered to get one room since I was the only one that needed to sleep. We all went to the grand suit that was to be ours. I immediately ran to the soft, plushy bed and plopped down on it. I was so tired of sleeping in the cramped car for hours.

"Ugh! I'm so tired!" I moaned to Alice as she skipped into my room.

"Awe! I'm sorry, but you have to get dressed! We are going to the barn that the Whitlock's used to own and then we are going to take you out to dinner!" Alice squealed.

"Great!" I sighed, laying the sarcasm on thick.

"Don't complain! Oh, and by the way, wear jeans and a sweatshirt." Alice ordered.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Don't question me! Just do it!" Alice said before marching out of the room.

I sighed heavily ans went over the suitcase to pull out a pair of dark wash jeans and a gray, zip-up hoodie. After I was changed I slipped on a pair of flip-flops and walked into the living room area.

"No ma'am!" Alice said, looking over my outfit.

"What? I dressed in what you told me to!" I shouted.

"Not your outfit! Your shoes silly. Your never going to be able to ride horses in sandles." She said.

"Ride horses?! No one ever said anything about that!" I screamed, terrified.

"You'll be fine, love. Now go and change into some tennis shoes." Edward said.

I pouted and walked back into my room. I pulled out a pair of shoes and some socks. A horse? What was I getting myself into?

I walked back out to let Alice approve my new shoes.

"Much better." She grinned.

I went to stand beside Edward. He bent down his head and kissed my softly on lips. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled his body close to me.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He replied.

Just then, Rosalie walked out of the bedroom in a sexy, cowboy git-up. She had on a flannel shirt that was cut off at below the chest, showing her flat stomach. She wore a pair of blue jean mini shorts and then a pair of burgundy, leather cowboy boots. She had her curly blond hair pulled up into a high pony tail and a straw cowboy hat on.

"Looking good Rosie!" Emmett whistled.

"I agree. I gotta go change now, bye!" Alice said, flashing out of the room.

"This could take awhile." Jasper said.

"So, what exactly are we doing again?" I asked.

"Well the barn that my parents once owned is located a little while out of town and through a bunch of fields. There are no roads to get there, so we rented some horses from a local barn to ride up there." Jasper explained.

"Thats just great!" I complained.

As I said this, Alice walked into the room, dressed in a flowing plaid dress. She, like Rosalie, had cowboy boots and a hat.

"So. What do you think?" Alice asked, turning around to give us the full view.

"Stunning, as usual." Jasper said, pulling Alice into his arms and kissing her on the forehead.

She giggled and turned to face us.

"Are we ready to go now?" She asked.

"Yeah, we are all set to go." I answered.

Emmett led us to the door and switched off the lights before heading down to the lobby.

We got to the local barn to pick up our horses quickly. We waited for the man to unload the animals and give us our horses.

"This is how its gonna be. You hear? I give you the horse I think is best for y'all and I don't want any complaining." The instructor said.

"Now, when I call you, come down here and get your horse." He said.

"Lil' lady in the dress, you get this one right here." He said, pointing the smallest horse of the bunch. It was a gray, white color.

"This is Sunshine. Take good care of her." The man said.

Alice hoisted herself up into the saddle easily without any help from the man.

"Next, lets have the big boy over there." He said, pointing out Emmett.

Emmett jogged down to were the man stood and was introduced to his horse.

"This is Nacho. Hes the leader and the oldest. Hes very friendly, but don't push him. He has quite the temper when he gets mad."

Emmett nodded and saddled up his horse.

"Next lets have you." He said eying Rose.

Rosalie walked over to the man and swooped up onto the horse that he had chosen for her.

"This here is Beauty. Shes not a very gentle horse, but a good one never the less. Enjoy." He said

"Now, lets have you, the one in the gray." He said motioning to me.

I timidly walked over to stand beside the horse he had chosen for me.

It wasn't a large animal, but still very intimidating for a first timer like me. The horse was a faded cream color. The man gently helped me get hoisted onto the horse.

"This is the baby of the group. Her name is Ivory." He explained.

"Take good care of her, after all, she is my favorite." He said, smiling and patting the horse on the head.

I then watched from my horse as Edward received his own.

"You look like a strong young man. I think this horse will suit you well." He said.

"This is Moonlight." He added.

What a perfect name for Edward's horse, almost ironic.

The last one left was Jasper. He walked over to the only horse left and easily got on.

"This is Shadow." The man said.

"Thanks for doing this for us Robert." Jasper said to the man, bending down to shake his hand.

"My pleasure. You are to have these horses back here at ten pm sharp! You hear?" He sternly said.

"Yes sir." Jasper said.

We all formed a line and rode away from the barn, into the fields behind it. The old Whitlock property was only about two miles away, and it would only take us an hour to get there if we hurried. At the moment I was very scared riding through the fields. I guess Jasper could sense the fear.

"Bella? Is something wrong?" He quietly asked me.

"Well, to be honest, it's going to get dark soon, and it's kinda creepy out here all alone." I shyly admitted.

"What do you mean all alone? We're all here with you! It's going to be fine." Alice said.

"Alright." I answered.

We rode through the dimming light in mostly silence. I could tell that over the course of the last few days, we did seem stronger. Like we were beginning to become more accepting and tolerant of each other. It felt nice.

All of a sudden Emmett speaks up.

"I just thought of the funniest joke!" He boomed.

"What?" Alice asked.

Edward was already smiling to himself, hearing the joke in Emmett's thoughts.

"I made it up when I was thinking about my horse." He explained.

"Just get on with it!" Jasper said impatiently.

"OK. What do you call a wheel of cheese that's not your's?" Emmett asked.

No one answered.

"Na-cho cheese!" He answered and burst into laughter.

I started to giggle at Emmett's child-like joke and I was soon joined by the others.

A little while later, we entered the clearing of the old farm and dismounted our horses.

We followed on foot behind Jasper. He suddenly stopped.

He slowly turned around to face us. He had a grim smile on his face.

"Welcome to my past." He said in a chilling voice.


	7. Craving The Past

Changing For The Better

Frightening Little Monster

5/5/09

Rated T

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**

BPOV

The way Jasper spoke of his past frightened me and made goosebumps on my arms appear. We were headed towards a large, faded red barn. It looked very old and some of the wooden beams had begun to rot away.

"I grew up here. I used to spend every afternoon here in this barn." Jasper recalled.

"I miss it so much." He added in a sad voice.

We entered the barn and were led by Jasper to sit down on one of the wooden benches.

"You wanna hear my story?" He asked, the sound of his southern accent unmistakable in his voice.

I was the only one to respond.

"Yes." I whispered.

He smiled and went to stand in front of where we sat.

"There is much work to be done on a farm, and my duties included taking care of most of the animals in this barn. I was in here every morning, every afternoon, and every evening." He said.

"My life was consumed by the daily tasks of farm work. I would tend to the cattle, I would look after the horses and I would care for the chickens. I loved what I did, I loved being the young man of the home." He explained.

He walked over to one of the horses stalls. He had his back towards us.

"My father was never really around much. He was always in the fields or tending to business elsewhere. I never did find out why he never was at home, all I know was that when he was gone, the farm was mine to look after. When the war came around, I wanted to join desperately. I knew that the farm needed someone to look after it, but I was eager to be a soldier. In the end, I decided to neglect my duties and join the army." He told us.

He turned around to face us. the look on his face was one of grief and and pain.

"I often deeply regret that decision." He whispered, looking down at the ground.

"When I left behind the farm and my family, I left behind a part of myself. I often wonder what what have become of me if I had never marched away that day to become a soldier. I guess I will never know."

With that, he motioned us to stand and exit. We walked out to the horses and climbed back on. We rode away from the barn until we came to the place to return the horses. As I hopped down from my horse, Alice came dancing over to me.

"Wasn't Jasper's past interesting?" She cooed with affection.

"Yeah, it really was. It was kinda sad, almost tragic though." I responded.

"Mmhm." Alice muttered.

"Are we taking Bella to dinner now?" Emmett asked.

"Well, actually, I'm dropping you all off at the hotel, and Bella and I are going to dinner." Edward slyly said.

I beamed a smile up at Edward.

"So your taking me on a date?" I asked excited.

He chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, I'm taking you on a date." He smiled.

We loaded into the car and headed back to the hotel. I asked Edward if I could change first before he took me to dinner. He had laughed and said alright. He had laughed because during the course of the evening, I had fallen several times and the knees of my jeans were all muddy and stained.

I dashed up to our room. Edward was waiting outside the hotel in the car. Alice helped me find a nice outfit to wear. We ended up with a deep purple blouse and a new pair of dark blue jeans. Alice combed through my hair and then sent me back down to the car.

"Have fun!" She yelled, pushing me out the door.

I was back down at the car in a moment and I got in the passenger seat.

"I'm starving!" I said.

"Good, I know just the place to go." Edward said.

"By the way, you look lovely." He commented on my outfit.

"Um, thanks. Alice picked it out though." I admitted.

"Why is it just us going to dinner?" I asked, not that I objected.

"To be honest, I've been craving some alone time with you." He smiled down at me.

I bent over to kiss him on the lips.

"I've been craving the same thing." I said, winking at him.

About ten minutes later, we came to a small Italian bistro. I assumed this was the place Edward had in mind. He helped me out of the car and we walked hand in hand up to the door. The place as very old timey and we were quickly seated in a small, secluded booth.

"So, what have you thought about this whole trip?" Edward asked me while I was scanning the menu.

"Oh, um, I think that we are making progress." I said, but a bit unsure.

"Really Bella, what do you really think?" Edward pressed.

Well I can understand some of Alice's behavior now, and I can see that Jasper has been longing to be home for a long time. I think that by the end of this whole trip, we will be a stronger, more understanding family." I admitted.

"Hm. I never thought of it like that." Edward said.

"Well thats just my opinion." I quickly added.

"No no! It's fine, I just had never thought of using a persons past to explain there actions. Very interesting." He assured me.

Just then the waiter came by.

"The mushroom ravioli please." I said.

We continued the rest of our date in comfortable chatter and debates until we headed back to the hotel. It was late, and I was ready for bed. when we entered the suit, all the Cullen's were on the couch watching a movie.

"I wish you would take me to dinner!" Alice complained to Jasper.

"Well darling, when you can eat I'll be more then happy to." Jasper laughed and kissed Alice's spiky hair.

"Whats the next stop for us Edward?" I asked.

"I'm actually not sure..." he said.

"We're going to Gatlinburg Tennessee! My old stomping grounds!" Emmett boomed.

"Thats nice." I said, yawning hugely.

"Well I'm going to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning." I said.

Edward kissed me goodnight and I thanked him again for a wonderful dinner and then headed into my room to change for bed.

I went to lye down in bed. I was lost in a swirl of thoughts and dreams. Today I had learned of yet another one of my soon-to-be siblings pasts. I eventually let the sleep overtake me and I drifted off into slumber.

**REVIEW!!!! I Really want you to review!!!! I hoped you liked the chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it. I also think that Jaspers past isn't very interesting... but oh well. I will update through the week. I have soccer Thursday though. Love you guys.**

**REVIEW OR I'LL BITE YOU!**

**-Frightening Little Monster **REVIEW!!!


	8. I Don't Understand

Changing For The Better

Frightening Little Monster

5/6/09

Rated T

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

BPOV

I awoke sometime during the night, only to find that a pair of cold, strong arms were wrapped tightly around me. I tried to sit upward, but the protection of Edward's hands restricted me.

"What time is it?" I asked, still half asleep.

"It's four in the morning, did I wake you?" Edward asked me softly.

"Yeah, but it's alright." I said as I nestled back into the sheets, trying to get warm.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You should really go back to bed." He said to me.

"Mmhm." I yawned as I let sleep overtake me again.

*******************************************************************

"Bella? Bella? Come on sleepy head! It's time to get up!"

Alice was on top of me trying to shake me awake. I turned back over and put the pillow over me to hide my face.

"Go away!" I yelled, trying to shove her off me.

Before I knew what had happened, Emmett had pulled me out of bed, and had my body slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Put me down!" I furiously started to scream at Emmett.

"I'm not a sack of potatoes! Put me down!" I demanded.

He continued to carry me until we reached the living room where he finally plopped me down on the couch next to Edward.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." Edward winked at me.

"Good morning Edward." I sighed and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Why did you wake me up at seven in the morning!" I asked Alice.

"Because we need to get an early start. If your really still tired, you can sleep in the car on the way to Tennessee." Alice explained.

She was drifting in and out of my room, probably packing up my stuff for me.

"Oh, so we're going to Tennessee?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's where I grew up." Emmett said.

"You had better go change Bella. We want to be on the rode by eight and right now it's....seven thirty five. Hurry now, I set out an outfit for you." Alice said.

I got up from my place on the couch and went back into the room. Alice had already assembled my things together and there was an outfit tidily laid out on the foot of the bed.

I crossed the room and retrieved the clothing. I quickly threw it on. I then realized that the clothes Alice had put out for me wear not mine. Hm, that was odd. I was pretty sure I had seen these clothes before, but I was also certain they were not mine. I left the room and was back at Edward's side in just a moment.

I watched from the couch as all the Cullen's floated through the room, pulling together luggage and other items. Rosalie was the only one other then me not helping. For some reason she had her eyes locked on me. She was shooting me a terrifying glare. Had I done something wrong?

"Alice?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah Rose?" She said while helping Emmett tidy up the kitchen.

"I was just going to ask you why in the hell you are giving Bella my clothes to wear?" She fumed.

Oh my God! I knew I had seen these clothes before, they were Rosalie's! I quickly turned a violent shade of red. I shrank against the back of the chair in fear.

"I-m so-rry! I did-n't know they were yours!" I choked out in fear.

"Relax Bella, you didn't do anything wrong." Alice soothed me.

"Alice!" Rosalie demanded.

"Oh come on Rosalie! You only wore that top once, and it's not like you were ever going to wear it again!" Alice said, sounding a little ticked off.

"Even if thats true, it's still my shirt!" She seethed.

"Grow up Rose! We all know that you hate Bella, but really! Can't you at least try to get along with her? Sooner or later your going to have to face the fact that she is going to be one of us in a couple of months." Alice ranted.

"It's not just that Alice! You know why I don't like her!" Rosalie spat.

"Yeah, I do know why you dislike her, but she doesn't know why! She probably just thinks you were born a bitch!" Alice totally exploded.

I knew I would end up in the middle of the Cullen's fights, why me?!

"I don't care if she thinks I'm a bitch! That's my top!" Rosalie scream.

While Alice and Rosalie continued to fight, I though the the best thing to do was to go change. I made a break for it. I darted into the room and quickly yanked off the shirt, replacing it with one of my own. I folded the shirt neatly and walked back into the living room. Rosalie came over to me and snatched the top out of my arms.

"I'm sorry Rosalie." I muttered as she grabbed the shirt away.

"Don't let it happen again." She sneered.

I nodded and when Rosalie was no longer in the room, Alice flashed to my side.

"Sorry about that Bella. I have no clue what her problem is. Don't give it another thought though, her mood will eventually pass. I hope." Alice said.

"It's fine. Sorry I got you in trouble." I replied.

"Ha, it's fine. Anyway, it was my fault. I was the one who gave you the darn shirt in the first place." Alice laughed.

"Why does she hate me Alice? I really do try to accept her. Why won't she do the same for me?" I asked.

I had been wondering about this question for some time, but I had never had the courage to ask one of the Cullen's about it. except Edward of course. He had told me to just give Rose some time and that she would come around. Even though he had promised me this, it had never happened.

"It's hard to explain Bella. It's not so much about you as it is about Rosalie personally. She just has a hard time accepting who and what we are, but I'm sure Edward's already told you that." Alice explained to me.

I nodded and tried to look like I understood. Alice wasn't fooled though.

"Look. I don't really understand Rose that well either. She has never been one to explain and spill her life story and problems to us. All I know about her is what I just told you. I think that this whole family will probably learn a great deal from visiting Rosalie's past. She's the one in the family who is the most guarded about their feelings. Even Jasper is more open about his feelings then her." Alice said with a sad smile on her lips.

"I just don't understand." I whispered.

"All in good time Bella. All in good time." Alice soothed.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hoped you liked this chapter. I will update later this week and it will be the first chapter of Emmett's past. Love you guys. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW OR I'LL BITE YOU!  
-Frightening Little Monster **TM


	9. Staying Strong

Changing For The Better

Frightening Little Monster

5/12/09

Rated T

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

BPOV

I watched as the final glimpses of Texas countryside flashed by me. I had never imagined that I would ever get to learn the pasts of the Cullen's; especially Jasper's. He had never spoken of his past except to tell me of the horrors that he had lived through.

The past week, I had learned so much. I had learned that Alice dreaded her past but also grasped onto it, afraid to forget the little she already knew. I had learned that Jasper was more open then I would have ever expected to share is dark past life. I had also learned that where the Cullen's came from, had a lot to do with the way they acted.

I stared out the window, recounting the events of the last few days; the rain pouring down Alice's face making it look like she was crying. The way Jasper saddled up his horse, with pride and grace. The way Rosalie had snapped at me, and the way Alice had defended me. All things I would never forget.

"Bella?" Edwards voice said, pulling me from my daydreaming.

"Hm?" I responded.

"We have awhile until we get to Tennessee. You should try to get some more rest. I know that you didn't get much last night." He said sounding concerned.

"'I'm fine." I lied.

As I said this, my eyes started to droop and I stifled a yawn. Edward didn't look fooled. He chuckled and smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Bella, go back to sleep." He smirked.

He bent his head and softly kissed my lips.

I let him hum my lullaby as I slowly drifted to sleep.

******************************************************************

EPOV

"Since the human is asleep, can you please tell me why you did that to me Alice?" Rosalie hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Alice said sounding uninterested.

"I'm talking about you letting her wear my shirt and then taking her side!" Rose fumed.

"Rosalie. I don't want to talk about it." Alice said calmly.

"I just want to know why you always take her side? You never agree with me when she's around!" Rosalie spat.

"I take her side because she never does the things you accuse her of. She didn't wear your shirt to make you mad, she wore it because I asked her too. She isn't Edward's fiance to make you upset, she's his fiance because she loves him and because this is her destiny." Alice strongly said.

"Cut it out Alice. I know she didn't do those things to upset me. I'm not upset at Bella, I'm upset at you for standing up for her. I get enough of that from Edward. I don't need it from you too." Rosalie said backpedaling.

"I stood up for her because it was the right thing to do. I love Bella, I don't want your words to hurt her. She is constantly trying to get your approval. She is trying to be your friend, but half the time you end up throwing sand in her face!" Alice explained.

"She doesn't belong in our family." Rosalie sneered.

I didn't wait for Alice to reply to that one, I turned around and growled.

"Really Rosalie? Shes the one that doesn't belong? I could have said the same thing to Carlisle and Esme when you came into the family, but I didn't. And do you know why? Because it wasn't my place to decide who belonged and didn't belong in our family. It was not for me to decide. Bella is coming into our family because I love her. She is my other half, the half I'm not able to live without. I don't want to hear what you think about it. So stop trying to push her away. She's mine forever and she will be a part of this family." I fiercely said.

"How can you love her? She's a human! She's nothing special, she's not even that pretty.!" Rosalie exploded.

"Rose." Emmett tried to stop and soothe her.

"Shut up Emmett!" She replied, pushing him away.

"I forbid you to ever have this conversation again Rosalie Lillian Hale. Especially in front of Bella." I said.

"Don't push me Edward. I'm this far from snapping your neck." Rosalie threatened me.

"I'd like to see you try." I taunted.

Just then a whistle sounded. Alice was trying to get our attention.

"Look at us!! We are fighting like wild animals! Carlisle and Esme sent us on this trip to heal and repair the things we have broken. It seems that we are no longer a family, like we no longer love each other."Alice said.

"I need to heal....If I don't, I'll have to leave the coven." Alice whispered.

"What?" Jasper asked Alice in shock.

Alice covered her face from us.

I gasped at what I saw in her thoughts.

"I had a vision." Alice moaned.

"In the vision, I was leaving our house. Esme and Carlisle were crying tear-less sobs. After I pulled away in my car with Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett followed also leaving. Bella stood on the porch with tears streaming down her face, begging us to stay. But we didn't. We left, and our family was left broken." Alice wailed.

As Alice said this, A sign reading; WELCOME TO TENNESSEE flashed by.

"We can't that vision come true. we have top stay together." I said.

"I'm sorry Alice. I know that I'm not being kind. I don't want our family to separate. I will try to do better. I love our family." Rosalie said.

Then she whispered, " Even Bella."

**REVIEW!! I will update tomorrow and hopefully Thursday too! The next chapter will be all about Emmett's past. I promise. Also, check out one of my favorite fanfics, The Rainiest Place In The Continental US. It's on my top favs on my profile. It was written by my BFF, Mrs. Story Cullen. She's amazing. She also happens to be my neighbor!! YAY LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW OR I'LL BITE YOU!**

**-Frightening Little Monster**

**ps- I placed a poll on my profile. I need your help so check it out!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. My Angel

Changing For The Better

Frightening Little Monster

5/19/09

Rated T

**I own nothing. Everything Twilight belongs to the wonderful SM **

RPOV

I smoothed out my shirt and tried to keep calm. I had just snapped, and I wasn't about to let anything else today upset me. I had this uneasy feeling as we drove through a small bustling town, trying to get to Emmett's old home.

I couldn't push the thought that I was being selfish away and out of my mind. I tried to think of something else, but in the end, those deep chocolate eyes were still in my thoughts. Bella had never tried to deliberately hurt me... she just had. Somewhere along the way, she had done something to make me hate her; she had said she wanted to be a vampire.

Here I was, everyday for the past six decades, wishing I was human. Then Bella turns up and wants to throw everything I want away, just so she can be one of us and have my foolish brother forever. I couldn't even begin to comprehend why she wanted this! I ran the situation over and over in my head, trying to understand.

"Rose?" Emmett asked softly.

"What!?" I spat out harshly.

I looked at the sad frown that was on his face and I tried start over.

"Er.. I mean... What is it?" I asked a bit more gentle.

"Whats the matter?" He asked concerned.

"Don't even get me started." I grumbled.

"Edward?" Emmett asked turning his attention away from me.

"Yes?" He answered back.

"You can stop here." Emmett said.

"Alright then." Edward agreed.

"Huh? Why are we stopping in the middle of the woods?" Jasper asked confused.

"Because you have to travel on foot from here. The path that once led from the road to my house has been overgrown with ferns and trees. So change into some tennis shoes and lets go!" Emmett yelled.

I went around to the back of the car to open the trunk and retrieve a pair of shoes. I traded my designer pumps for a simple pair of running shoes. Alice was beside me trying to figure out what to wear.

"Should I wear these or these? Oh! Maybe these, and then I could pair it with this!" Alice squealed, holding up many different pairs of shoes.

"Has your house been sold to someone else?" Edward asked.

"No. At least not that I know of." Emmett said.

I then noticed that Bella was awake and Edward was sending her over to put on tennis shoes. Hoping to make up with her, I grabbed a pair of shoes and held them out to her.

"Here. You should wear these, They match your outfit really well." I said. I even tried to give her a small smile.

Her face turned blood red and she hesitantly smiled back.

"Thank you." She whispered and took the shoes.

I nodded and left her to go stand beside Emmett.

"It's only about a mile or so from here," He assured us.

Bella climbed on to Edward's back and Jasper locked the car.

"Ready?" Emmett asked.

"Yep." Alice chirped.

We flew away from the car and into the forest. The rain had just begun to fall and the moister felt nice against my skin. I raced beside Edward and galloped over the twisted roots and ferns. The forest was very spars. Much different then the woods in Forks. Here, there was not nearly the amount of green that there was back home. We entered a small clearing and came upon a small, shack-like home. It sat in a tangle of roots and wildflowers.

"Looks just the same." Emmett muttered.

We followed behind him as he went to the front door. It was locked, so he kicked the door in.

We entered into the house and found that everything was covered in dust and a musty scent hung in the damp air.

"Well, it doesn't look like anyone has been here in a while." Emmett said.

Something on the small coffee table caught my eye. I walked over to examine it. It was a flier that had a picture of Emmett and a paragraph written on it. It read;

_*_

_Emmett McCarty: Missing June 12, 1915_

_Sex: Male _

_Skin Color: White_

_Hair Color: Brown_

_Height: "6'7 ft._

_Weight: 205 lbs._

_Age: 20 yrs old_

_Last seen: Night before he was supposed to go out hunting._

_Any Information, Please contact Janis and Rodger McCarty at 23 Ridge Wood Lane, Gatlinburg Tennessee 15664 _

_**"Our son means everything to us. We will stop at nothing to find him. Please, if you know anything about him, contact us. We just want our son back..." - Janice and Rodger McCarty.**_

_*****_

I turned wide-eyed to face Emmett. I walked over and handed him the piece of paper.

"Hm, well thats a slap in the face." He said with no emotion.

All of the others gathered around us to read the paper.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well it's just, the paper says that my parents were looking for me. At the time of my disappearance, I hadn't spoken with them in three years. I left home at seventeen and came here to this very house and lived on my own until I was twenty, until I was attacked that day by a bear. They didn't like me for leaving home so early and young and they ex-communicated me I guess you could say. It's just weird that they would care so much that I was missing." He explained.

"It's not that strange that they cared. Even though they didn't approve of your decision, they still loved you. After all, you were their son." Bella said.

"I suppose." Emmett said.

I looked fondly over at Emmett. At least when I had disappeared, I left knowing that I had a loving family that cared about me. Emmett never had that luxury, he had left this world alone and uncared for. It made me very sad to think of.

"What exactly is your story Emmett?" Bella suddenly asked.

Everyone turned to face her. Her face became red and she looked very uncomfortable.

"Um.. it's just, no one ever speaks about your past and I was just curious." She stammered out.

Emmett smiled and led Bella to sit down on the couch. The rest of us took seats as well. He stood in front of us looking almost slightly amused.

"Well to make a long story short, I came here when I was seventeen, trying to get a job and be independent. Its not like I was chasing a girl, I just wanted to be on my own and get the hell away from my parents!" He chuckled.

"Anyway," He continued, "I loved hunting. And I was fairly good at it too. The night before my attack, I was out with some buddies. They invited me to go hunting with them the following morning. I agreed and they gave me directions to the place we were all supposed to meet at. I went home that night, went to be and the following morning, kissed my cat, Bonnie goodbye." He paused and looked down.

"It was the last time I ever saw this place. I trudged out into the woods, heading towards the meeting place. I was about halfway there when I was attacked." His voice suddenly cut off and he looked up with sad eyes.

"I thought I was going to dye." He whispered.

"But then... she was was there. I thought she was an angel. I thought she was there to carry me off to heaven, or hell, but I didn't matter. All that mattered was that I was with her." He smiled a sad smile.

"You see, hells not that bad, if you get to keep an angel with you." He grinned.

I couldn't contain my smooth face. I grinned widely at him. I loved Emmett more then anything and I was so happy he was all mine.

I crossed the small space and lunged onto him. I kissed him with such passion, I knew it was probably making everyone else in the room uncomfortable, but I didn't care. All that mattered was the love I had for Emmett.

When I finally broke the kiss, Emmett pulled me into his arms and whispered something into my ear.

"By the way, just so you know, you were the angel in the story." He grinned.

I giggled and pecked him on the lips.

"Good, because you would be in some serious trouble if I wasn't." I winked at him.

"So thats it?" Alice asked, sounding bored.

"Yeah, thats it. Sorry I wasn't put in a asylum to make the story more interesting." He teased Alice.

She stuck out her tongue at him.

"Ha ha." She spat out with pure sarcasm.

"Well I guess thats it." Emmett said.

I had been dreading those words ever since the beginning of the trip. I now knew that I was my turn to face my dark and painful past. I knew it was time to clearly see all I left behind.

**REVIEW!!!!! I'm am like sooooo sorry that it took me so long to update! I feel frickn' horrible, and I promise it will NEVER happen again. Anyways, next week I'm off to the beach and I won't be able to update, but as soon as I get home, I'll type the first chapter of Rosalie's past! Fun fun! I just got off school for the summer, and I'm gonna have lots free time, and that means lots of updates! Yay! Love you guys, and thanks to all those who reviewed. You guys really make my day! **

**REVIEW OR I'LL BITE YOU!**

**-Frightening Little Monster **


	11. Not Quite Ready

Changing For The Better

Frightening Little Monster

6/4/09

Rated T

**I own nothing, everything Twilight belongs to the wonderful SM.....sadly **

**REVIEW!!!!!!**

RPOV

I had a gut-wrenching feeling as my family loaded themselves into the car. I was almost tempted myself to unlock the door and fly out of sight into the nearby forest. Anything to keep from having to go back. I wasn't prepared like my other siblings to face my past and accept it. I still wanted to live in the past. I hated who I was more then anything else. Being as shallow as I was, the only good thing about being a vampire was the beauty that came with it.

"Are you excited Rosie?" Emmett asked me, gently squeezing my hand.

"No." I answered in a monotone voice and went back to my thoughts.

I had been happy as a girl. I always had the prettiest clothes, I was loved by everyone, and it made me happy to know that others envied me. I was shallow even then. But even now, being immortal, I was unhappy. I wanted to be married and have a husband that would grow old with me. I wanted children to teach and love. I wanted to one day see my daughter or son be married and start a family of their own. I didn't want to live for ever, I wanted to live life the _right_ way. That meant having to die one day.

I leaned over onto Emmett's shoulder. He started stroking my hair. It was loving gesture and I now felt upset for being so harsh with him throughout the trip. Even though I didn't want to be a vampire, there was one good thing that had come out of it; I got to keep Emmett...forever.

When I looked at my life from that prospective, it wasn't really all that bad, but I never forgot the fact that without Emmett, I would have no more reason to live.

"So where exactly are we headed?" Jasper asked.

"Rochester ." I answered.

We drove along in silence for a very long time and until finally Bella spoke up.

"Edward, um...er, can we please stop soon?" Bella asked slightly embarrassed.

Smiling over at her he nodded his head. Ten minutes later we unloaded ourselves out of the car and flocked around the rest stop area waiting on Bella to return from the ladies room.

"Don't you think we should call and check in with Carlisle and Esme? It's been a long time since we last spoke with them." Alice suggested.

"Yes, perhaps we should. Rosalie, may I please see your cell phone?" Edward asked me.

I reached into the pocket of my jeans and retrieved my small silver cell phone that I hardly ever even used.

"Here." I said.

We went over to a small picnic tabla and sat the phone down on it as we all gathered around.

Edward dialed the number then put the phone on speaker so we could all hear and have a chance to talk.

"Hello, This is the Cullen residence." Esme's silvery voice rang through the phone.

"Momma!" Emmett boomed.

"Is that you Emmett? oh my goodness, It's been forever. Where are the others dear?" Esme's voice sang, getting excited.

"We're all here Esme. We thought it would be a good time to call and check in on you. Go and Get Carlisle so we may speak with you two." Edward directed her.

"Alright, hold on just a moment." Esme said.

_Brief pause_

"Hello?" Carlisle's deep voice sounded through the phone.

"Poppa!" Emmett boomed.

"Would you stop that!" Alice said smacking his arm.

"Sorry..." Emmett muttered.

"Oh, what a pleasant surprise children, how have you all been?" Carlisle asked.

"Fine, well actually, we're all just trying to make it through the days." Edward answered for us.

Carlisle chuckled and we could hear Esme's tinkling laugh from the other side of the phone.

"Oh, well at least our being honest." Esme giggled.

"So how's that change working out for you all?" Carlisle asked.

"Alright. We've gone to Biloxi, Houston, and then Gatlinburg!" Alice sang.

"Oh dear, why?" Esme asked confused.

"Well because Edward suggested that to better understand each others pasts, we should visit our home towns. We had so much fun! We visited my house, Esme! Oh, and then we went to Texas and oh my God, we had so much fun there too! We rode horses and went to a barn and then we drove to Gatlinburg and visited Emmett's old house! I had fun..." Alice eventually trailed off with a smile.

I could hear Carlisle and Esme on the other end laughing and enjoying the bit of information Alice had just given them.

"Well it makes us both very happy to hear that, there hasn't been any fighting has there?" Esme asked concerned.

Something about the way she asked us that made me feel like I didn't want to really tell her that I had been fighting with Bella...so i didn't. I quickly answered before any of the others could answer and spill the truth.

"Nope! no fighting here, I can assure you that everything is fine here!" I quickly blurted out.

"Now Rosalie Lilian Hale. You had better be telling the truth. If your not I will find out." Carlisle sternly said to me.

"She's lying!" Alice spilled.

"Hm, is that so?" Esme asked.

"It was nothing. Bella and I got in to a little dispute, nothing major. Not a big deal." I quickly covered.

"It was too a big deal! You hurt her feelings and made her feel unwelcome to be a Cullen!" Alice snarled at me.

"Well I was hoping that you all would be past this by now, but it doesn't appear to be so. Well you know the rules. You can't come back until you've fixed this mess." Carlisle scolded.

"Children please do me a favor and straighten out. The house is so lonely without you. I love you and Send my love to Bella too. By the way, were is she? I didn't hear her say anything." Esme asked.

"She's in the restroom." Alice said.

"Oh, well alright. I love you all and please behave. I miss you."

And with that, the line went dead.

**REVIEW!!!! I won't update any this week because I am at the beach, but I promise to have the first chapter about Rosalie finished and posted when I return. I hope you liked this chapter. It was just a short chapter to help tie things together more, nothing major. Love you guys!**

**REVIEW OR I'LL BITE YOU!**

**-Frightening Little Monster**

**PS- Please drop me a review!!!! I'm dying to get to one hundred!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. I Forgive You

Changing For The Better

Frightening Little Monster

6/15/09

Rated T

**I own nothing, everything Twilight belongs to the wonderful SM..... sadly**

BPOV

I hurried my way out of the bathroom and back over to the picnic area where Edward and the others were gathered around. Just as I reached the table, I noticed Rosalie slip her cell phone back into her pocket and Alice shoot her an evil glare.

"What's going on?" I asked curious.

"We just talked to Carlisle and Esme." Emmett replied.

I looked over to Edward waiting for more information. He just shrugged and pointed to Rosalie and Alice.

"Is something wrong?" I questioned Alice.

"Um, well not really. I called Esme and she just wanted to know if we were still fighting." Alice quickly explained.

"And then Alice had to open her big mouth and tell Esme that you and I weren't getting along."

Rosalie hissed.

Shock must have been clear on my face because Alice quickly tried to recover and explain.

"What was I supposed to tell her? I couldn't just lie and say that we were all getting along fine, she needed to know the truth." Alice defended herself.

"Alice is right. We can't just pretend that we're better. We actually have to try." Jasper spoke up, defending his wife.

"I agree." Edward said.

"Fine. I suppose." Rosalie muttered.

I left the Cullen's group and walked silently over to the car in the parking lot. I decided that it would be a good idea to give them some space. I almost felt out of place standing in a group with them, like I didn't quit belong yet.

The day had turned slightly chilly and I opened the trunk of the car to pull out a sweater. Walking back around to the passenger door, I opened it and got in. I bundled myself in the warm fabric and just sat there. I found myself very sad and depressed. I was upset that Esme and Carlisle now knew that I wasn't getting along with Rosalie. I felt that it reflected poorly on me. I soon found my eyes getting slightly blurry with the tears that threatened to invade them. Before I knew it, I was full on sobbing.

I didn't even realize when the door beside swung open.

In a moment, I was being held tightly in Edward's arms. He didn't bother to ask what was wrong, but in my heart, I knew that he probably already knew.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" I chocked out as I sobbed into his shirt.

He stroked my hair and whispered something into my ear.

"Why are you sorry Bella?" He asked puzzled.

"Because I'm trying to weasel myself into your family when I'm clearly not welcome and I'm sorry!" I half scram.

"Bella, Bella! Calm down, it's alright. I love you, so there for your always welcome in the family." Edward said trying to sooth me.

I looked up and with tear filled eyes I whispered.

"I love you, but I don't want to be the one tearing your family apart." I cried.

Before I had time to say anything else, Edward had crushed his frozen lips to mine. He kissed my very roughly and I soon became lightheaded. I continued to cry, even when I was kissing Edward.

"I should take it from here Edward." A soft voice said.

I looked up to see Rosalie standing beside Edward. Edward nodded and released his grip on me.

I scooted over in the seat to make room for Rosalie. She closed the passenger behind Edward and then turned to face me.

"Bella... I'm sorry." She whispered.

I stood frozen with shock and didn't speak, I just stared at her in confusion.

"I haven't been nice to you, and I certainly haven't been making you feel welcome.I feel terrible, I don't even know why I've been mean to you. Maybe it was out of anger or perhaps jealousy. All I know is that I love you and I truly want you to become my sister. I'm sorry." She said.

There was no bitterness behind her words, only honesty. I stared into her butterscotch eyes and whispered, "I forgive you."

***********************************************************************************

RPOV

As I watched Bella retreat to the car, I felt very guilty. She was the person Edward was in love with, and I was to selfish to accept that. She had always been polite and sweet to me, but I had only been nasty and mean in return.

"Well are you happy now Rose?" Alice spat at me.

I couldn't even look at her. I felt the guilt for what I had done and now I as ashamed. Edward touched my shoulder and I looked up.

"I'm going to check on her. Perhaps you should do the same." He said.

I nodded in agreement. I walked over to Alice and hugged her.

"No Alice, I'm not happy. I'm horrified by the way I have been acting, especially towards you and Bella. I'm sorry." I admitted in a soft voice.

Alice wrapped her tiny arms around me and whispered, "Already forgiven. I love you."

I hugged her back and said, "I hope Bella can forgive me as well."

Alice suddenly pulled away from our hug and stared into my eyes. Her face went blank and I knew she was searching the future.

"I think she just might." Alice smiled.

I walked over to the car and opened the passenger door where Bella and Edward sat.

"I should take it from here Edward." I softly said, not wanting to startle Bella.

Bella looked up and her eyes grew wide with shock and fear. Edward nodded and moved out of my way. I closed the door behind him and then turned to look at Bella.

"Bella... I'm sorry." I whispered.

After I said this, Her eyes grew even wider.

"I haven't been nice to you, and I certainly haven't been making you feel welcome.I feel terrible, I don't even know why I've been mean to you. Maybe it was out of anger or perhaps jealousy. All I know is that I love you and I truly want you to become my sister. I'm sorry." I shyly admitted.

I wasn't lying to cover my real feelings, I was truly being honest. I sat there waiting for her to reply.

We gazed into each others eyes for a long moment before she finally spoke.

"I forgive you."

Those were just the words I needed to hear. Now I was ready to face the past.

**REVIEW!!!!! I hoped you like this chapter! Sorry it's kinda short. I had a wonderful vacation, but now I wanna get back and write some more over the summer. Thanks to all the wonderful fans who keep on reviewing, you guys rock. Luv ya! :)**

**REVIEW OR I'LL BITE YOU!**

**-Frightening Little Monster **TM


	13. Take Your Pick

Changing For The Better

Frightening Little Monster

6/18/09

Rated T

**I own nothing. Everything Twilight belongs to the wonderful SM.......sadly**

BPOV

Rosalie hugged me tightly and whispered "I'm sorry," In my ear once more and slid out of the car. When she opened the door, I felt the cool air enter the small space and I shivered slightly. I pulled the car door closed behind her and and sat in the quiet for a moment until I noticed Edward standing outside the window. I opened the door to let him in, he had a small smile on his face. He gently pulled me into his arms.

"Well I see she chose to keep you alive." He smirked.

I nodded and chose to ignore the joking tone in his voice. He sensed something was wrong and tilted my face up to look at him. He smiled softly and wiped away a tear that escaped from my eye. He gently hugged me and pressed his marble lips to the top of my head.

"She loves you, Bella. She always has and she always will." He smiled.

"I know." I whispered.

He squeezed me gently and muttered, "I love you as well."

I looked up at his soft gold eyes and my memories were all a blur. "My heart is yours. It always has been, and it always will be." I breathed.

"Good, because I don't intend to share you with anyone." He said, smiling his dazzling crooked smile.

"Um guys, I hate to interrupt, but I really don't want to have to defrost the car today." Emmett whined from outside.

I looked up from Edward's gaze and noticed that the windows were fogged over. I looked back towards his eyes and he gave me a wink. I giggled and opened the car door for Emmett.

"Thank you." Emmett muttered.

As the Cullen's slid in to the car Edward leaned over to whisper in my ear. "Later, I promise." His cool breathe whispered into my ear and it tickled, I blushed while nodding my head.

"Edward, please! I can only handle so much, man!" Jasper yelped as if in pain.

I looked back and gave him an apologetic smile. Emmett opened the drivers door where Edward was sitting beside me and looked at him. "Can I drive this round? We can switch off tonight when we reach the hotel." He asked. "Sure." Edward responded and unbuckled his seat belt. He walked briskly over to my door and opened it for me. He then helped me into the back of the car before settling down in the seat beside me.

"Thank you for choosing the Cullen Transportation Agency. We hope that your trip with us will be a comfortable and enjoyable one. This is Emmett Cullen,and I will be your driver on this lovely afternoon." Emmett said loudly from the drivers seat. Alice giggled and yelled, "Look out New York! Here we come!"

I shifted around in my seat trying to get cozy, knowing we had a very long trip ahead. Emmett started up the engine and pealed out of the parking lot. "We have awhile until we reach the place where I marked us to stop." Edward said. "OK, what exit am I gonna have to look for?" Emmett asked. "I think it's exit 34A, but thats only if we don't have to stop again." Edward explained.

"How far away is the hotel we're staying at?" Alice asked.

"Well we have about five hours. That means that you all get to enjoy five solid hours of listening to my personal favorite choice of music: Bluegrass!" Emmett chuckled as a chorus of 'Bo's' came from the backseat. "Hey now! I'm the driver and I get to choose!" Emmett yelled over the noise. "Why does the driver get to pick?" Rosalie questioned. "Because I do!" Emmett smirked.

"Then don't pick crap to listen to!" Jasper hissed.

"Well Jasper! I'm actually surprised, I thought the country boy would back me up on this." Emmett said, pretending to cry.

"Bluegrass is horse shit, ain't a true southerner who likes it." Jasper said in a thick accent.

"Amen!" Alice yelled.

"Fine, we'll make a little compromise then" Emmett huffed. "Fine, whats it gonna be then?" Rosalie asked.

"We can either listen to bluegrass or gospel. Take your pick." Emmett laughed. "You can't be serious?!" Alice scream. "Dead serious, after all I am the driver and I do get to pick. So whats it gonna be passengers?" Emmett taunted.

All the Cullen's muttered, "Bluegrass." Emmett smiled and jammed his favorite bluegrass CD into the music player. I groaned as I heard the opening lyrics to a very cheesy folk song. "Turn that music off! Please, dear God I beg of you!" Edward pleaded. "Um let me thing about it. No." Emmett grinned. I grinned and leaned back in the seat. It was very entertaining watching the Cullen's in this kind of situation.

After about twenty minutes of listening to the music, Rose blew. "Turn off that damn music!" She seethed. Emmett gasped and turned his head towards her. "Are you questioning my taste in music, Ms. Hale?" Rosalie growled and answered him "Yes, thats exactly what I'm doing you idiot!" She fumed.

"Oh for the love of all things holy, just do it Emmett!" Jasper said. "Yeah Emmett, no one likes this but you!" Alice added. Emmett gasped again and turned around to face us.

"Do I detect a mutiny on the captain?" Emmett asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you retard! That's exactly what this is!" Edward replied.

Emmett must have sensed that he wasn't going to win the fight because he stopped trying to fight and turned off the music. "Thank you!" Jasper said. "Finally." Alice breathed.

"Drama Queens." Emmett muttered.

"Well on the bright side, only four hours and twenty minutes left!" I smiled. "Yeah, only!" Alice whined.

*****************

_Four hours and twenty minutes later..._

"We made it!" I sighed as I walked into the lobby of the hotel we were staying at. "Gosh Bella, It wasn't that bad of a trip." Alice said. "Uh hu, sure. Whatever." I smiled. Alice skipped over to my side. "Hungry Bella?" She purred into my ear. I laughed and asked her, "Why do you want to know?"

"Oh, no reason." She giggled again. I eyed her suspiciously. "Alice, whats going on?" I asked.

"I'm not telling, but just as a word of advice, wear the new shoes I got you tonight." Alice winked and then skipped off to the elevator as I waited behind with Edward.

"Edward, whats going on and why does your sister care what shoes I wear tonight?" I asked him.

He smiled down at me and said, "I can assure you Bella, that I have no idea." He pulled me into his arms and gave me a gentle squeeze. "Alice will be Alice." He chuckled. "I guess so" I muttered.

"Come on, lets get up to the room." He said as he locked the car and started towards the front door towing the suitcase as well as me.

"Bella!" Alice squealed as I unlocked the door and started into the suite. "Um hi Alice. Why are you so excited? I saw you just five minutes ago." I replied. "Yeah, I know, I was just happy to tell you that this room is only big enough for two couples, so I booked and extra suite for you and Edward right across from us." Alice informed me. I turned around in disbelief to face Edward. "Surprise." He muttered looking at the floor. "So is that alright with you Bella?" Alice asked. "Sure, now please help me with my bags! They weigh a ton!" I complained dropping the luggage in the doorway. "Did someone call for a big strong man?" Emmett boomed picking up the luggage.

"Heres the room Bella." Rosalie said unlocking the door right across the hall from there own room.

"Well you two get cozy but be ready to leave in an hour. We're taking Bella dancing!" Rose yelled happily. I gasped in shock. "We're going dancing?" I asked totally caught off guard. "Yes. That would be why I told you to wear the new shoes." Alice smiled. Rosalie took my hand in hers and squeezed it. "Don't worry Bella. It's really easy." She assured me. "I don't understand! Why are we going dancing?" I yelled frustrated. Rosalie sighed. "Lets come into our room. I think we might be disturbing the other guests." Right as she said this, a man pocked his head out his door to see what all the commotion was about. I followed the others into their room and went to sit on the couch as Jasper closed the door.

"When I was little, I loved to dance. I even took lessons and was actually quit good. I had planned for my first dance at my wedding to be the most spectacular and grandest dance ever. Sadly I was denied ever having that chance, so I thought it would be a good idea to show you all something from my past. Something that was a good memory. Something that I loved doing." Rosalie explained.

"So go get dressed! Bella, I have your dress in my suitcase, come here." Alice directed me, leading me over to her bed where she had a dress laid out for me. "Alice, I don't know about this..." I whispered as I looked at the dress she had picked out for me. It was a lovely cocktail dress that was a midnight blue color. It would be just perfect with the shoes Alice had instructed me to wear with it. "I can't dance I muttered as I snatched up the dress and headed back over to Edward. "That's the spirit!' Emmett laughed from the couch.

"Come on, I have to change." I growled as I grabbed Edwards arm and started towards the door.

"Remember lovebirds, be ready in an hour." Alice smiled. "OK, thanks for the dress." I said.

"Anytime, now scoot your butt out the door and get ready!" Alice yelled shoving Edward and I out the door and into the hallway. She closed the door and I walked over to unlock our own. "Come on, we have to get ready. I guess we have to go dancing."

**REVIEW!!!!! Hoped you liked this chapter. I'll be updating some more this week and the next chapter should be very long. Thank you to all the wonderful reviewers! You guys ROCK :) Come on now, I only need a few more reviews to make it to one hundred reviews!!!! Love you guys!**

**REVIEW OR I'LL BITE YOU!**

**-Frightening Little Monster **TM


	14. Dance With Me

Changing For The Better

Frightening Little Monster

6/25/09

Rated T

**I own nothing. Everything Twilight belongs to the wonderful SM......Sadly**

BPOV

"Well it's not as bad as I thought it would be." I muttered looking over myself in the mirror. "It's not bad at all." Edward said bending down to give me a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, but just to let you know ahead of time, your gonna have to find yourself another partner. I'm not dancing." Edward turned around to face me. He was putting on his tie while he looked over me with a disapproving scowl. "I intend to dance with my fiance, not another woman." He sighed. "But I don't want to dance!" I whined.

Edward scooped me up in his arms and kissed me suddenly on the lips. "You don't even want to dance with me?" He purred. I looked up into his eyes and I couldn't resist him. "Fine. You can have your stupid dance." I pouted. He smiled at me. "Silly little human, just think of it as practice for the wedding." He chuckled. Of course I got butterflies in my stomach thinking of the wedding.

"Mhhh, listen to your heartbeat soar." Edward growled against my neck. I shivered when his cool breath hit my warm skin. "I'm just excited for the wedding." I lied. "So am I." He purred as he set me on my feet.

Just then there was a knock on our door. "Bella, Bella!!! I have to see you, right now!" Alice screeched from the outside of our door. I sighed and went to open the door. As soon as I had the door open, Alice pushed her way past me and headed straight for the bathroom. "Come in here Bella!" She yelled. I trudged my way over to the bathroom door and stood in the door way. "What Alice?" I asked folding my arms across my chest.

"I have to do your hair!" She chirped. "What! My hair is fine the way it is!" I whined. She looked at me in disbelief. "You have got to be kidding! Do you really think that a messy ponytail is appropriate for a night out on the town?" I nodded.

Alice looked unhappy. "Sit." She commanded as she pointed to the small white stool in front of the vanity. "But Alice!" I complained. "Don't give me any buts! Your going to look fabulous tonight no matter what!" Alice sang. I decided that arguing was useless so I sat down and Alice pulled the hair tie from my locks as a cascade of chocolate colored curls fell over my shoulders.

"See how beautiful you are?" She cooed as she brushed through my wild curls. "Sure." I muttered. She sighed as she formed my hair into an elegant twist and pinned it up. "Much better." She smiled as she looked at me. I smiled back, "Are we finished yet?" I asked hopefully. "Not even close." She smirked. I frowned and let Alice buff and polish my makeup. After twenty minutes, Alice looked up from her work and smiled. "Much better." I rolled my eyes and stood up to answer the pounding on the front door.

"Well look at you, thats a pretty dress." Jasper commented on my outfit. I blushed and he smiled. I let Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie into our room where we all gathered around the couch. I looked around and saw that everyone was in fancy clothes. Rosalie was in a red dress that was strapless and had a giant fluffy bow near the waist. For the first time, I noticed Alice's outfit as well. It was a midnight purple mini dress paired with shiny silver pumps. All the boys were dressed in simple suits. We certainly were dressed to go out. "Such a good looking bunch." Alice cooed. "Ha, stop it, you sound like Esme." Emmett laughed. "Come on, lets get out of here." Rosalie said pointing to the door.

I hobbled my way over to the door. The shoes Alice had picked for me to wear were a death trap. "So where are we planning to go this evening?" Jasper asked. "The Wilted Rose." Rosalie said. "It's down town and we are going to be learning some traditional ballroom dancing steps." She smiled happily.

"Great." I muttered under my breath. "Oh come on Bella, this will be fun!" Alice said trying to cheer me up. "What an ironic name." Jasper said. "Yeah, I guess so. We need to get going." Rosalie said trying to push her way past to the door.

"Let's head out." Emmett said. "We're gonna dance like theres no tomorrow!" Alice chirped.

"Alice, calm down!" Jasper demanded. Alice glared at him and stomped her way over to the door. I followed behind the others as Edward locked up the hotel room. I stood waiting by the door as he came out. "Are you ready?" He chuckled. I peered up at him through my eye lashes and frowned. "Not even close." I answered. He sighed and took my hand in his. "This will be fun," he said as we boarded the elevator.

We met the others in the lobby and walked out to the car. Alice slipped in beside me and closed the door. I looked over at her only to find that she was bouncing up and down with excitement. Her whole body was vibrating. "I didn't know that you liked dancing so much." I commented. She glanced over at me and gave me a smile. "Of course I love dancing! It's one of my most favorite things in the world, right next to shopping and being with Jasper!" She sang. Jasper pecked her on the lips and she beamed with joy and giggled.

Ten minutes later, we pulled up to a brick building. "Alright everyone, we're here." Rosalie announced as she unbuckled her seat belt. "Well that was fast." Emmett commented. I stepped out of the car and into the cool breeze of the summer night. I flocked to Edward and he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. I looked up to see that we were at a small bar that had a built in dance studio. Edward held the door open for me and I walked through the front entrance. The scent of roses and liquor met my nose in an instance.

"Are the group that made reservations for dance lessons tonight?" A small, brown haired lady asked. The woman couldn't have been more then five feet tall. She was slender and dressed in a black wrap dress that was short and showed off her small legs. She smiled up at me and I couldn't help but return a smile to her as well.

"Yes, I believe I made the reservations under the name of 'Cullen.'" Rosalie answered the lady. "Yes, thats correct. My name is Sarah and I will be your dance instructor tonight." She said in a polite tone. "Very nice to meet you Sarah, and I love your dress!" Alice cooed as she smiled and shook her hand. "Thank you. I just got this dress yesterday, is that dress Gucci?" She asked eying Alice's dress. Alice seemed thrilled that someone knew exactly what she was wearing. "Oh my gosh yes!" She practically scream. Sarah laughed, "I have the same dress!" She said. "Really? That's so cool, Gucci is one of my favorites!" Alice chirped. "Me too, other then Channel." Sarah gushed.

" I hate to break this up, but we should really get to the lessons." Rosalie said. Sarah nodded and turned back to Alice. "Let's talk later." She said. Alice nodded in agreement. "Now please follow me." Sarah said as she brought us past the bar and towards the back of the building.

We entered a fairly large room that was cleared out. The floor was paneled teak and neatly polished. The only other things in the room were a ballet bar nailed into the wall on the far wall and a large mirror on the wall we were facing. Then a large sound system over in the right corner. Sarah walked over to the stereo and popped in a CD. She grabbed the remote and pranced over to us. "Now, who's danced before?" She asked waiting for someone to answer her. Rosalie and Alice raised their hands in the air. Sarah smiled, "Anyone else?" Alice looked over at me and then back to Sarah. "Bella used to take ballet." Alice blurted out. I blushed and shot Alice a glare.

"Oh really?" Sarah asked with interest. "I wasn't very good and I took it when I was like six or something." I uncomfortably admitted. "OK then, well I'm sure you couldn't have been that bad." She said. Emmett and Jasper suddenly burst into laughter.

"Are you serious? She's the worst dancer alive!" Emmett manged to spit out through all his laughter. I blushed and hid my face in Edward's chest. "Emmett that's quit enough!" Rosalie seethed. I looked up to see that Rosalie was defending me. She looked over and winked. I gratefully smiled back at her.

"Well thats just fine, we can start with something easy." Sarah said as she turned the volume up on the music. "Can I have a volunteer for just a moment?" Sarah asked. Alice's hand shot up at once. "Alice please come and stand in front of me." She directed. Alice did so and Sarah placed one hand on her waist and then placed her other in Alice's hand. Alice followed by putting her free hand on Sarah's shoulder.

"Alice you play the female and I will play the male, remember to let me lead. Sarah and Alice preformed the Box-Step for us to learn. "Now everyone grab a partner and get ready!" Sarah commanded. I grabbed Edward and he placed his cool marble hand on my hip as I laced my fingers through his.

"Now when the music starts I want you and your partner to follow the steps I showed you with Alice." She said. The music turned on and at once became very worried and started tripping over my own feet. Edward softly laughed and tilted my chin up to face him. "Relax Bella, just do the steps. Just dance with me." He whispered.

**REVIEW!!!! There will be one more chapter to sum up the dancing lessons. Then we are off to learn some more about Rosalie's past. I hope that you liked this chapter and I will update more on Monday :)**

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!! You guys are really the best and thanks for giving me some really helpful tips! Please review some more. Love you guys!!!**

**REVIEW OR I'LL BITE YOU!**

**-Frightening Little Monster **TM


	15. Dance Off

Changing For The Better

Frightening Little Monster

7/23/09

Rated T

**I own nothing, everything Twilight belongs to the wonderful SM............Sadly**

**WE MADE IT TO 100 REVIEWS!!!!!!! To show my thanks to all the wonderful readers who reviewed I am going to make my chapters much longer, now lets get 200 reviews! Love you guys!**

BPOV

_One two three, one two three, one two three... _I kept chanting the counts in my mind trying desperately to keep time with the music. Edward was smirking, highly amused at the look on my face as I tried to figure out the tempo to this stupid dance.

I was really starting to dislike Sarah. She wove her body in between the couples critiquing our dancing and helping us out with our footwork. Of course all the Cullen's were flawless with their steps, so it turned out that Sarah spent a large amount of her time critiquing me.

"Let Edward lead Bella, just follow along with him." She peered up at me with a frown on her tiny lips. "I'm trying Sarah but it's hard!" I whined. Sarah smiled and gently tugged me out of Edward's arms. She in turn replaced my body with hers and started dancing with Edward. "Like this, Bella." She showed as she quickly followed Edward's footwork. She was so small compared to him, her tiny body floating along with ease as she flowed through the room with Edward. I watched her feet intently and tried to copy her steps.

She stepped away from Edward and gave him a small curtsy. She walked over to me and smiled. "See, now you try. Remember not to look at the ground. Keep your posture and let Edward lead." She pushed me up to Edward and watched as I tried once more to dance with him.

"Wonderful! That's great, Bella. Just like that." She cooed watching us. She walked over to the stereo and paused the music. "Thats was perfect, Bella." Edward whispered in my ear. I blushed as red as a tomato. "That was perfect everyone. You only have an hour more in your lesson and you have booked a hip-hop session. So I want everyone to go put on the shirt and shorts you were supposed to bring. The bathroom is down the hall and is the second door on your left." Sarah informed us. I stared blankly over to Alice and Rosalie who looked very excited. "Surprise!" Alice chirped.

I followed Alice and Rosalie to the ladies room as I watched the boys disappear into the men's room.

"What the hell?" I practically scream. Alice and Rosalie burst out into laughter. "Well I love to dance, and I thought this would be fun if we could goof off and take a hip-hop class." Rosalie giggled. I sulked over in the corner as Alice and Rose chatted about how fun it was going to be. Just then I remembered something, "Wait! Did you guys bring clothes for us to change into?" I questioned. "Yeah, here." Rosalie grabbed a bag from her giant purse and tossed it me. I opened the plastic bag to see that the girls had packed for me.

"No freaking way!" I yelled as I pulled out a pair of black spandex mini shorts. "Bella calm down, you need to wear something that will move with your body and those are exactly what you need!" Alice said, pulling on a pair of her own. I watched as Alice Alice put on a shirt with the phrase, "That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor." The print was in white across the back of the shirt. "Oh my gosh Alice, are you seriously gonna wear that?" I questioned her as I eyed the top with a giggle. "Of course, there's a reason I'm wearing it. Why don't you look in your bag and see what shirt you have." She smiled.

I pawed through the bag until I found a navy blue shirt with red writing on it. I turned it around to look at the back of it and noticed that the phrase, "Clumsy cuz I'm falling in love." I laughed and slipped the shirt on. I replaced my heels with the red converse shoes that were in the bag. I stood up and looked myself over in the mirror. Alice's reflection popped up beside me as she stood in front of the mirror looking over me as well. Alice produced a comb and hair tie from her bag and went to work putting my hair up into a ponytail.

Alice's tiny feet wore a pair of black converse and looking over at Rosalie's feet, I saw that she was wearing hot pink converse, matching her pink top that had, "You can brush my hair, undress me anywhere!" Written across the back. I laughed as I read the silly lyrics from the "Barbie Girl" song.

Once Alice was done with my hair, we headed out of the bathroom. We found the boys already waiting for us. They were all in gym shorts and black shirts. Their eyes grew wide as they took in what our shirts all said. Sarah, who was now wearing shorts similar to ours and a black tank top, giggled. "You ladies like to go all out don't you?" She chuckled. "You have no idea..." Jasper mumbled under his breath.

"Well lets get started shall we?" Sarah said. She walked over to the music stand and searched for a suitable CD. In the meantime, I walked over and stood beside Edward. "I like your shirt, love." He smiled. I grinned up at him and kissed his cheek. The song "Low." Boomed through the room as Sarah walked over to stand in front of us. "We are gonna warm up first, just follow along with me." She said. She swayed her hips to the beat of the music as we warmed up to dance. "I'm gonna show you some basic moves and then we will combine them to make a short dance." Sarah yelled over the music. She cocked her hips to one side and kept bouncing up and down, she would drop her butt nearly to the floor and then come back up only to then drop into a split! I looked around to see both Alice and Rosalie doing this perfectly, I tried to do it myself, but I ended up falling. After about forty five minutes passed by, Sarah mercifully turned off the music. "Now it's time for free style. You will come up couple by couple to have a dance-off. You get to pick which song you dance to and the winner will take home a trophy." Sarah smiled.

Alice, Jasper, Edward and I all took seats beside Sarah, as we watched Emmett and Rosalie take the floor. "What song do you two want?" Sarah asked. "Barbie Girl!" Emmett smirked. Sarah giggled and popped in the CD. The opening lyrics rang through the room.

_Hiya Barbie!_

_Hi Ken!_

_Wanna go for ride?_

_Sure Ken!_

_Hop in!_

_I'm a Barbie Girl, in the Barbie world, life as plastic is fantastic!_

_You can brush me hair, undress me anywhere! Imagination, life is your creation!_

_Come on Barbie, lets go party!_

_Oh, oh, ah, ah I'm a Barbie Girl In the Barbie World......_

We watched in disbelief as Rosalie twirled around the room with Emmett, making the most of their dance. The song ended and we all clapped for a very wonderful performance. Next up was Alice and Jasper. Alice skipped out in front of us and took her place. She had her back towards us and her head was down. Jasper followed her and took the same position. The song, "Fire Burning on The Dance Floor" came on. The perfect song for Alice, she matched the lyrics, "That little shawty's fire burning on dance floor!" This also happened to be the phrase printed on the back of her shirt. I watched as Alice moved her hips and kept in time with the music. Jasper held Alice's hips and guided them. I suddenly realized that Alice and Jasper were grinding! The song ended and Alice bowed and Jasper swept her up and placed a soft kiss on her mouth. It was very sweet. I was broken from my daze as soon as I heard Edward speak.

"Bella, it's our turn."

Oh dear god! Kill me now!

**REVIEW!!!!!! I hope that you liked this chapter! Songs are on profile. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I literally cried when I got to 100 reviews, you guys rock! I hope to update soon, so keep those reviews coming! Love you guys!**

**REVIEW OR I'LL BITE YOU!**

**-Frightening Little Monster **TM

**I am now a Beta for the story Dream Catcher. Check it out, it's on my favorites list. :)**


	16. Clumsy

Changing For The Better

Frightening Little Monster

7/24/09

Rated T

**I own nothing, everything Twilight belongs to the wonderful SM..........sadly.**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! You guys rock!!! Did anyone notice that I used my name as the name of the dance teacher? My names Sarah by the way :) Enjoy this chapter!**

EPOV

I looked down at Bella and smiled at her flustered expression. I took her shaky hand in mine and led her onto the dance floor. "Edward, we haven't even practiced a dance!" Bella whispered in a haste as she walked onto the floor. "Don't worry love, just follow along." I tried to sooth her. I gave her a wink and gave Sarah a thumbs up, the cue to start the song. The opening music to "Clumsy" came on and Bella shuddered with a sudden wave of nerves. I started to clap along to the beat and Bella hesitantly did the same.

_She can't help it, the girl can't help it._

_She can't help it, the girl can't help it._

_She can't help it, the girl can't help it._

_First time that I saw your eyes, boy you looked right through me, hmmm hmmm_

_I played it cool, but I knew you knew that cupid hit me, Hmmm hmmm_

When the lyrics, "You caught me tripping, stumbling, flipping, tumbling." Bella made the clever move to fall down. I threw my hands out to save her as we acted out the lyrics together. Bella smiled and gave me wink.

_Clumsy cuz I'm falling in love._

As the line played, Bella grabbed on to my shirt and gave me a rough kiss on the lips. I heard the cheers erupt from my siblings and Sarah. I looked at her confused, Bella started dancing and grinding all over the place. Her hips and body swayed to the music, the affect tantalizing. I watched as Bella would dip her behind down to the floor and sway back up. This move earned a low whistle from Sarah who looked impressed.

_Can't breath, when you touch my sleeve_

_Butterflies so crazy, hmmm hmmm_

_Woah now, think I'm going down_

_Friends don't know what with me, hmmm hmmm _

This time Bella moved behind me and started to shimmy up and down my back. If it were possible for a vampire to blush, then my cheeks would be on fire!

Eventually the song ended and Bella and I took our seats as Sarah walked up in front of the group. She was lightly fanning herself with a scrap piece of paper. "Well you all certainly know how to give steamy performances!" She announced with a chuckle. I flashed a quick look over at Bella to see that her face was flushed pink. I had no clue what had gotten her so crazy, I didn't object though. It was very...sexy to see her dance like that.

"Would you all like to know who won know?" Sarah asked. "Yes!" We all answered with great excitement. "Well, I have to admit that all of you were very entertaining, but I think after that steamy and heated performance, I have no choice but to give it to Edward and Bella." She announced.

I grabbed Bella's hand and walked over to Sarah. She handed us our trophy and congratulated us. I leaned over and swept Bella off her feet, holding her bridal style. I gave her a long and chaste kiss on the mouth, enjoying the warm flesh of her lips.

"Good job my clumsy Bella." I smiled at her. She smiled back. "What was that for?" She grinned. "A victory kiss, love. Did you not like it?" I questioned. "Quit the opposite." She smiled and pecked me on the lips once more.

"Well I hope you enjoyed your lesson tonight, come back and see me really soon! You guys were awesome!" Sarah smiled then went over to hug everyone. I followed Jasper and Emmett into the restroom to get our clothes. I had enjoyed tonight and hoped that I would maybe get the chance to see Bella's wild side more often.

---------

BPOV

I opened the restroom door and stepped inside to change. Rosalie and Alice were there waiting for me, handing me my clothes so that I could change. I slipped into the stall and closed the door. I quickly pulled my dress and shoes on and walked out to face Alice and Rose. "What the hell was that!?" Alice shouted at me. Wow, I wasn't expecting that. I stood in the middle of the bathroom completely shocked and unable to speak. "Well?" Rosalie pressed. "Um... I was excited?" I finally said. Alice eyed me with disbelief. "Don't get me wrong, it was super cute to see you like that, but it was also very strange." Alice said. I blushed and tried to shove my way past Alice to get out of the dreaded bathroom.

I slid out the door and bumped into something hard and cold. I looked up to see Jasper peering down at me. "Jazz, this is the girls bathroom." I laughed. "I know." He casually replied and shoved past me. I watched as he walked over to Alice and scooped her up. The door closed softly behind him cutting off my view. A few moments later Rosalie came flying out the door. "Whats wrong?" I exclaimed. "It's getting a little to gross in there for my taste." She answered, wrinkling her nose in disgust. I blushed and went to knock on the men's bathroom door. Edward appeared in the door and grabbed my hand in his. " Let's go." He said as we walked toward the exit. The others appeared behind us as we loaded into the car. "That was so fun!" Alice beamed with happiness. "Yeas, it really was. I'm glad we got to do that." Rosalie smiled. "We have a big day ahead of us, let's get back to the hotel so Bella can rest." Edward said. I nodded in agreement. We sped down the dark highway towards the hotel. I smiled to myself, "Am I really clumsy because I'm falling in love?" I wondered.

**REVIEW!!!!!! Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry it's short. I will update tomorrow! Thanks to all those who reviewed, you guys rock! Love you all!**

**REVIEW OR I'LL BITE YOU!**

**- Frightening Little Monster **TM


	17. All I Have to Give

Changing For The Better

Frightening Little Monster

12/08/09

**BPOV**

The rain was settling into a cool and breezy mist as we unloaded our packed bodies from the car and trudged into the hotel lobby. I had really worked up quite the appetite dancing. As we were stepping on the elevator, my stomach started to churn and grumble.

"Hungry, my love?" Edward asked me with a smirk.

"Yeah, dancing really makes me hungry," I replied with a blush. Alice coughed, trying to hide a giggle while Emmett full-on belted out in chuckles. "Oh please Bella, when have you ever danced a day in your life besides tonight?" He laughed.

By this time I was as red as a beet. "I used to take ballet, remember?" I asked, trying to remind him. "Well it certainly didn't seem to make you any more graceful!" Alice teased. Edward came to my rescue, "She is graceful when she wants to be." This time Alice didn't try to cover her giggles, "Oh, I'm sure she is." Alice sarcastically smiled.

The elevator dinged, marking that we were at our floor. I stepped out, but caught my toe on the door jamb. I stumbled but never fell, for Edward's strong hands caught me. "I guess the song was right. Your defiantly clumsy because your falling in love with me." I felt the blood rush to my face as I tried to quickly recover and stand up. I managed to make it to the suit without any more incidents.

Once Edward unlocked the door, I fled into the bedroom to change from my evening outfit into something more comfy. Pawing through the suitcase, I came upon a pair of bed shorts and a basic white t-shirt. Quickly changing, I opened the door and went to sit in the living room on the couch. Edward was there waiting there for me.

I curled up into a ball and nestled into his sweet smelling body. Alice came dancing in carrying a bowl of popcorn and a bottle of water. Exactly the two things I was craving, funny that she would know those were the things I was going to ask for to eat. . . well not really that ironic. Alice handed them to me with a wink.

"Aquafina and extra butter, just the way you like it," Alice said, smiling to me.

"Thanks Alice. Where are Rose and Em?"

I asked looking around. "Hunting," Edward suddenly. I looked over at him. He seemed tight-lipped about something. I wondered what was going on. I looked back to Alice, she too had the same look as Edward. Across the room I saw Jasper. He just shrugged and returned to reading whatever book he had been reading before.

"Really guys, what's going on?" I asked, getting frustrated.

"Bella, everything is fine. Rose just needed to get out so Emmett offered to go hunting with her. She had such a good time tonight, but it brought back a lot of old memories, not all of them good and happy ones." Edward said.

I looked down at my bottled water and unscrewed the top. I felt bad the Rosalie was upset. I wanted to say something but I couldn't find a voice to say anything. So instead I nestled deeper into Edward's side and tried to shut my eyes so that sleep had the chance to overtake me.

"Goodnight my love. Thank you for dancing with me tonight." Edward sweetly whispered into my ear right before sleep took me completely over.

**RPOV**

I glided through the trees with Emmett beside me. After a few miles or so we reached a rocky and steep peak. Thats where I decided to stop.

I went over to a large rock perched beside the rock ledge and sat there. Emmett followed behind me and quietly sat down. Sometimes Emmett knew just what to say in order to make me feel better, but tonight not even him had anything to say.

"It reminded you of your dad, didn't it Rose?" Emmett asked peering into the dark forest.

I sat there for a moment trying to think of the right answer but all that I could seem to think about was my father. Older in age, with graying hair and a slight limp in his right leg. I still remembered the Tuesday nights when he would come home early from work to take me out dancing. In those excited and early days of my engagement, my father had insisted on getting him and I dance lessons to help get ready for the wedding. We had only gone a few times before that dreadful night when I no longer would see him again. Dancing with my father was one of the only happy memories I had left of him.

"I never got the chance to say goodbye." I whispered. Emmett turned his face to look at me. I could see the sparkle in his honey colored eyes probably staring into my dull and sad ones. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing ever came.

I turned away and back to facing the forest.

"If you had one wish what would you wish for?" Emmett softly asked me.

I turned to look at my husband, the one who had been my loyal and loving companion for as long as I could remember.

The same man who took the pieces of my shattered heart and had sewn them back together and made me whole again. With every fiber of my body, I loved him. . . but I couldn't answer his question. I knew that if I was being honest with myself, I would wish to be human again. That would also mean that I wouldn't be able to have Emmett. I would not choose to live like Bella and seek love in a monster. If I were human again then I would find happiness in another human. I would just have to, I don't think I could do it any other way.

Ashamed, I turned away.

"I'm actually not sure why I would ask that, I already know the answer." Emmett sadly said.

"Emmett, I love you, but right now thats all I have to give to you." I whispered slightly chocking on my words. As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them.

Emmett gasped as though he had just been punched in the gut. A pained expression washed over his features.

"Rosalie, baby, I love you. I'm sorry but thats all I have to give to you. My love and support. I will never be able to grow old with you or see you bear a child with I the father.. . and I will never be human. I am sorry for that, but that doesn't mean I will love you any less." He said. I touched his hand to mine. I stared into his eyes and answered, "I guess love will have to be enough for both of us then. That's good enough for me at least."

Emmett smiled and leaned into kiss me. Unlike other times, this time he was gentle and sweet. He groaned and deepened the kiss. I loved him, and even though I regretted the life I had to live, I wouldn't trade it for the world. Because in the end, even though I was a monster, I still had Emmett.

**REVIEW!!!!I am so sorry that I took this long to update. As usual, life has been very crazy and busy! Some nights I find myself having to crawl into bed because I am so tired! I promise I will never keep you waiting like this again! I SWEAR!!! My birthday is this Saturday so I will probably have the next chapter out sometime next week if not before. Thanks to all the faithful reviewers, you people are amazing and I love you. See you soon, enjoy the chapter.**

**REVIEW OR I'LL BITE YOU!**

**-Frightening Little Monster **TM

Return to Top


	18. Cancel the Flights!

Changing for the Better

Frightening Little Monster

12/25/09

Rated T

**Merry Christmas, please review!!!**

**BPOV**

I awoke to the faint sound of rustling sheets. I flipped over onto my back and sat up. There, sitting on the end of my bed, was Alice.

"Alice? What the hell?" I grumbled.

Alice giggled. "You say funny things when you sleep," she said while moving over to the side of my bed.

I shot my hand out to feel the sheets beside me, but sadly they were bare and empty. "Where's Edward?" I asked. "Oh, he's just out hunting with the rest of them. Rosalie and Emmett came back late last night and told them all of a fabulous hunting spot just north of here. I stayed behind to be with you."

"You mean to babysit me," I mumbled.

Alice shrugged, "Same difference." She then gently got up from beside my bed and pranced over to the door. "They should be home soon though. Get ready, we are gonna hit the road as soon as they get back. I already packed up your suitcase. Just get dressed. You have five minutes." With that she skipped merrily out of the room.

I sighed and lifted my limp and tired body out of the warm and fluffy white bed. I was still majorly sore from the dance lessons we had last night. I chuckled as I remembered the outrageous outfits we had all worn. Classic Alice. I saw that Alice had laid out an outfit for me, I was actually surprised to see a t-shirt and pair of jeans at the foot of the bed. Maybe Jasper really had spun Alice around to many times last night. Well I didn't care is there was something wrong with her, I was going to enjoy the freedom of comfort today and not question it.

Right after I finished changing, Alice barged into the room on the phone. "What do you mean, I thought we had plane tickets! There is no way we are driving from New York to freaking Chicago! Now I don't care if you have to pull those plane tickets out of your ass, we are flying there and that is final!" Alice screamed into the phone.

My mouth fell open in surprise, Alice was always so lady-like but now it was looking like she had developed quite the acid tongue. Alice turned away from the phone. "Bella, please talk to your ridiculous boyfriend and tell him there is now way we are driving to Chicago.

I held my hand out for the phone and Alice tossed it to me. I tried to catch it but I missed and the phone landed on the carpet beside my feet. Scrambling, I picked up the phone.

"Edward? It's Bella, whats going on?" I asked.

Edwards smooth voice came through the phone. "Good morning love, I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you woke." "Oh, uh it's alright. I noticed last night how dark your eyes had gotten, so I didn't mind. Now please tell me what Alice is so upset about." I heard the faint chuckles from Edward on the other line. "I have decided to cancel our flight plans to Chicago and instead drive there from here. Alice however, thinks it is a ludicrous idea and won't hear of it. I seem to be getting the same response from Rosalie and Emmett as well and even though Jasper has not spoken against the idea, I believe he will side with his wife on this one," Edward explained. "God help Jasper if he doesn't," I laughed.

"What do you think of the plan, Bella?" Edward asked me. Suddenly I felt put on the spot. "Uh, whatever makes you happy?" I said unsure. The truth was, I didn't have any interest in riding in the car with the Cullen's any longer then necessary, but I could tell how important this was to Edward that we drive. If it weren't important, he wouldn't have canceled our flights and risked the arguments with his family. "I'm perfectly fine with your decision," I said. I heard Alice groan from beside me.

"Then it's decided, we are driving." Edward announced happily.

"Gee thanks, Bella. Have you ever flown first class before?" Alice asked in an annoyed tone.

"No," I simply said. "Hmm, well its the most amazing and comfortable experience ever, but I guess you will never know that now," Alice pouted.

Alice was actually making me feel bad. "Uh Edward, maybe we should fly, Alice is going to kill me." I panicked. Edward sighed, "She is not going to kill you, she is just trying to make you feel bad, now get ready to leave, we are almost back to the hotel. I love you, see you in a moment."

"I love you too." I muttered as I hung the phone up. I turned around and braced myself for Alice to pounce. I turned to see her flying around the room picking up all the luggage and placing it by the door. Just then a knock at the door got both of our attentions.

"They're back!" Alice announced and ran to get the door. Edward walked through the door and swept me up in a hug. "Only a few hours and I missed you so much I thought I was going to go mad." I stepped closer to him and kissed the bottom of his lower lip." "I think its to late for me, I think I have already gone mad." I then full on kissed him and took him by surprise. His hands wove behind my back and grasped me tightly.

"Gah, you people have the lamest lines. I mean, 'Oh Edward, I think its to late for me, I think I have already gone mad.' I mean come on! Lame!" Emmett mocked.

I turned around, "Emmett, you suck." Emmett laughed, "No, I prefer to let the ladies do that." I gasped and Rosalie turned to Emmett and smacked him across the face.

"Ow! Rose, it was a joke, calm the poop down!" Emmett yelped. "What the hell? You are so immature!" Rosalie seethed.

Every other person in the room found the situation hilarious, but of course Rosalie and Emmett were taking the situation seriously. "Come on guys, we have to leave." Jasper said, motioning towards the door. At this moment, I was really beginning to regret the decision of driving and not flying.

We loaded up into the car and I climbed in beside of Edward into the passenger seat. I buckled in and looked back at the rest of the Cullen's. Yep, they all look annoyed and mad. Alice glared back at me.

"Believe me, in a few hours first class is gonna be looking really good."

**REVIEW!!!!! I hope you all have a very good Christmas and a very happy New Year! Thank you so much for your kind and enjoyable reviews. I hope to have the newest chapter out very soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please continue to bless me with your reviews. It truly does brighten my day to read any reviews that are sent to me. Please be safe over your holiday season and God bless.**

**REVIEW OR I'LL BITE YOU!**

**-Frightening Little Monster **TM


	19. First Class

Changing for the Better

Frightening Little Monster

12/27/09

Rated T

EPOV

I was begging to regret the decision of canceling the flights. It was going to take us approximately nine to ten hours to drive from Rochester to Chicago. That meant nine to ten hours in the car with my family and Bella. Normally this wouldn't be a bad thing, but today it seemed to be a very bad thing. Mostly everyone except Bella and myself were pissed off because I had canceled our flights. They were all sitting in the back of the car pouting and shoot death glares at Isabella and I who were at the front of the car.

"Really guys, cut it out." Bella tried to plead with them. "It's not my fault we are driving instead of flying, it's Edwards!"

Wow, way to through me under the bus Bella, I though to myself. I turned to her with a questioning look. "Oh sorry." She muttered.

"Really Bella, because I think it is. If you would have just told him that you would have preferred to fly then we would be up in the air, sailing through the skies right about now!" Alice started to scream.

I braced myself for her to explode on Bella. I was really considering stopping the car and getting out to smack her, but I then remembered that I didn't hit women. Darn.

"But no. You had to condemn me to being stuck in the car with Emmett who won't shut the hell up with his jokes, Rose who is taking up all the room, and Jasper who is pushing me further and further to wanting to punch the shit out of him! What the hell, Bella? What the hell?" Alice fumed.

"Alice, enough. You are being ridiculous. Now stop." I demanded.

"That's it, I hate you all, there I said it. I hate you all. Every single last one of you." Alice yelled.

"I think she's finally cracked." Emmett said under his breath.

"That's it!" Alice shrieked before diving into the very back seat where Emmett was.

I glanced behind me and caught glimpses of Alice smacking and punching Emmett.

"Do something Jasper, control your lunatic of a wife!" Rosalie cried, hitting Jasper in the arm.

"Alice, baby, stop! Stop it, no, let go of his throat! If you bite him, your going to regret it!" Jasper frantically wailed trying to sooth his wife.

This was getting out of hand. Up ahead there was a pull-off. I pulled over to the side of the road and unbuckled my seat-belt. Bella's hand shot out to grab my arm.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked me with a worried expression.

"I'm going to put a stop to this nonsense." I simply replied. Bella reluctantly let go of my arm and nodded. I looked back to see that Alice was still punching Emmett and Jasper and Rosalie were still not helping anything.

I slammed my door and proceeded to march to the side of the car where I attempted to open the door. It was locked. I made my way back to the driver's-side door and tried to open it. It was locked too. I tapped on the window trying to get Bella's attention so that she could unlock the door for me. She looked over, good, I had her attention.

"Unlock the door." I mouthed through the glass.

Bella looked confused, great. I tried again. "Unlock the door." I mouthed. Bella just gave me a confused look and turned her attention to the back of the car trying to calm my family down. I started tapping, well more like banging on the window.

"Open the damn door! For the love of all things holy!" I yelled. Finally Bella understood and hit the 'un-lock' button. Finally. I opened the door of the car and grabbed Alice from behind. Slinging her over my shoulder, I closed the door behind me. I walked about fifty yards away from the car and sat her down.

Emmett then popped his head out of the car window and preceded to yell, "Dammit Edward, take her back to the looney-bin!" Alice tried to slip away to go after him, but I held her back.

"Alice enough." She stopped squirming and fell limp in my arms. I held her up straight and looked her square in the face.

"What is up with you, Alice? I have never seen you like this. Whats wrong." I asked quietly.

"Our stupid family, that would be whats wrong!" She hissed.

"Alice, just calm down. What really has you so wound-up?" I tried to ask her as gently as possible.

"I just really get annoyed with people very easily, that's all. Normally I wouldn't mind driving with you and the others, but this time I would have much rather of flown. That way I would have had to spent less time with people like Emmett who can't even tie their shoes they are so idiotic. I swear if I hear one more joke about me once being a mental patient I might just kill him." Alice seethed.

"Well I'm sorry Alice, but your just going to have to ignore him because we have a long drive ahead of us and I can't be worried and distracted by you two fighting, understood?" I said to her as she scuffed her tiny feet against the pavement.

"But if you force me back in there I'm gonna die Edward, do you understand me? DIE!" She whimpered.

"Oh Alice, quit being so melodramatic," I sighed.

"Fine, but next time we fly, okay?" Alice asked hopefully.

I smiled down at my baby sisters hopeful and cheery face. "Yes, next time we can fly." I agreed.

"First class, right? Because I don't do coach." She explained. I just had to laugh at how childlike she was being. "Yes, Alice. First class all the way." I promised. "Oh goodie!" She exclaimed. She wrapped her tiny arms around my torso and kissed me on the cheek.

"I promise to be good now, Eddie. I'm sorry I cracked. I don't know what happened to me..." She apologized.

I watched with hands on my hips in disbelief as Alice twirled and skipped back towards the car. I couldn't help but chuckle. She was a mastermind at getting what she wanted. All she ever had to do was bat her tiny lashes and stamp her petite feet to get whatever her little heart desired.

I made my way back to the car and climbed back into the driver seat. I met Bella's eyes. She seemed astonished. "Wow, that was impressive. Do you realize Alice just came back and kissed and hugged Emmett, just like nothing had ever happened. Are you a wizard?"

"Sure, you caught me, I'm a wizard. Great guess." I teased her playfully.

She leaned over from her seat and planted a kiss on my mouth, then she sat back and smiled. "What is it with women randomly kissing me today?" I asked, laughing. The smile immediately fell from Bella's face. "I better be the only woman who kisses you mister, do I make myself clear?" She asked in a serious tone.

"Crystal." Then I leaned in to kiss her. Her lips were smooth and tasted like her grape chap-stick.

"Um are you two gonna spend the whole time making-out up there or are we gonna continue on this little family-bonding road trip?" Emmett annoyingly hounded us from the back seat.

I groaned and leaned back from Bella. I put the key in the ignition. I pulled the car onto the interstate and continued down the road.

"Are we there yet?" Alice asked hopefully from the back seat.

Everyone laughed, this was going to be a long nine to ten hours.

_**About nine and a half hours later. . . . . . **_

EPOV

It was about twelve at night when we entered the city of Chicago. I entered the urban traffic and woke up Bella who was asleep next to me. "Look love, it's Chicago!" Bella's eyes slowly opened. She quickly pressed her face up against the window and stared into the bright lights of the city.

"What do you think of it Bella? It's pretty grand, isn't it?" Alice asked giggling, seeing Bella's expression.

"It's beautiful, actually, I think I just had my breathe taken away." Bella said in awe. I knew there was a reason why I truly loved this woman.

"Yeah, it's pretty sweet." Emmett agreed.

I chose to drive the scenic route to the hotel we would be staying at. I had been to Chicago enough times since becoming a Cullen to know my way around the city pretty well. I drove through to lighted avenues pointing out different places to Bella.

I finally pulled into one of Chicago's most well-know hotels, The Peninsula Chicago.

I took a peak over at Bella's face. She looked speechless. "The Peninsula Chicago, for real? Are you serious? This is amazing." Bella breathed in awe.

Rosalie and Alice bounced in the back with happiness. I had not only picked this hotel to impress Bella, but also because it was also a personal favorite of my families, especially my sisters. So whatever made them happy made me happy.

"You did good, Edward." Alice congratulated me. "Yes Edward, _very_ good." Rosalie added with a smirk.

The valet tapped on my window. "Time to go." I announced. We unloaded from the car as the valet parked the car and grabbed the luggage to take up to our suite. I stepped into the retro-fusion, stunning lobby and went to check in.

"Can I help you?" A young lady in a low-cut blouse asked me.

"I have three reservations ma'am." I responded.

The lady eyed me up and down. "Three?" She questioned.

"Yes, all under the name of Cullen. I should have three suites, two Grand suits and then I also reserved the Peninsula Suite." I smoothy said.

For a moment the woman's mouth actually fell open. The thoughts going through her mind explained why.

_Whoa, this guy must be loaded! The Peninsula is the most expensive suite here, not to mention reserving two grand suites as well... Hmm, I might have to get to know this Mr. Cullen a little bit better...._

This woman's thoughts were making me sick. How dare she! Maybe I would play with her just a bit.

"Excuse me ma'am, but could you please hurry up on getting those rooms for me, my girlfriend here is tired." I casually said while snaking my arm around Bella's waist. That didn't seem to stop her vile thoughts.

_Wait! Did he just say his girlfriend? Oh my gawd, I am so much prettier then her! Hmm, I might have to pay a little visit to his room tonight, to deliver some sort of gift basket like chocolate or something... yeah, that's what I'll do._

I shot her a nasty glance. She quickly looked away and retrieved our keys for us.

"Thank you, oh and by the way, please don't let anybody disturb us tonight. We will be busy doing things and don't want anybody bothering us. Oh and we both hate chocolate, just to let you know." I said with a wink as I pulled Bella away from the front desk with me and back over to my waiting family in the lobby.

"Wait, please tell me that you got us all separate rooms, Rose and I, well uh, we have things to do and it would be best if our whole family wasn't around." Emmett candidly explained.

"Ugh, say no more. I got you two a grand suite, same with you and Alice, Jasper. I hope you don't mind but I reserved the Peninsula Suite for Bella and myself. After all, it's her first time in the city, I want her to have the best experience possible." I said.

"Please, she isn't ever get the best experience possible in that suite if shes with you, Eddie."Emmett mocked.

I wanted to punch the man. I swallowed my pride though and handed them all the room keys and headed towards the elevators. We stepped inside and I watched as my siblings punched the numbers of their floors into the elevator keys. Floor after floor we waited as people stepped on and off until at last it was just Bella and I.

"Go ahead, press it." I smiled at her. I could see she was bursting to press the penthouse button. I had just asked her but within half a second she had already punched the small golden button. We waited a few minutes and then a soft dinging sound signaled us that we had reached our destination.

We both stepped off the elevator and walked down the small hallway where our room was located. Once we reached the door I pulled out our room card and with a fluid, smooth movement, I swiped the card through the scanner and had the door open.

I heard Bella gasp. We entered the room and I could tell that my girlfriend was in a state of disbelief. The luggage was there waiting for us and I picked it up to carry into the bedroom as Bella wondered throughout the suite looking at all the wonderful things it had to offer.

As I was unpacking the suitcase, Bella walked into the bedroom. "Edward, this hotel room is the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen!" She exclaimed.

I chuckled, "We Cullen's like to do things first class." I smirked. Bella smirked back. I leaned in to kiss her, but right as we were about to make contact, Bella let out a huge yawn. "Come on, sleeping beauty, time for bed."

Bella changed and climbed into the bed. She snuggled her body up against mine. I thought she was asleep when leaned over to flip the light off on the night stand.

"Edward?" Bella asked.

"Yes?" I responded.

"I love you, I can't wait to learn better about your past life tomorrow. Thanks for letting me see a bit of your first class world."

"Anything for you, I love you too. Now go to sleep and dream. I will be here when you wake."

**REVIEW!!! I'm pretty good, aren't I? Haha, I got this chapter out pretty fast. I hope to have at least one if not two more chapters out by the time I go back to school next Monday. This story is coming to a close, only a few more chapters, *runs to get tissues to stop tears*. I hope you liked this chapter! I put a link to The Peninsula Chicago Suite on my profile. Please review and enjoy the chapter.**

**REVIEW OR I'LL BITE YOU! **

**-Frightening Little Monster **TM


	20. All I Can Remember

Changing for the Better

Frightening Little Monster

Rated T

12/29/09

BPOV

The sun was streaming in through satin curtains and shining over the bed when I woke up. Edward was beside of me, lightly playing with my hair and twirling it around his long, pale fingers.

"I guess you finally decided to wake up," Edward said, smiling. I yawned and nodded, rolling over onto my side to face him. "This hotel is amazing!" I exclaimed.

Looking around the room, I was in disbelief. The room was decorated in a soft cream pallet and the walls were an inviting, soft yellow. All of the furniture was made of a dark kind of wood with soft and comfy-looking seats. I turned to Edward, "I know I have said this several times now, but this place really is so wonderful!"

Edward chuckled and kissed the top of my head, "Only the best for you, love. Come on now, it's time to get up, we have a busy day ahead of us." As he said this, he got out of bed and walked around to my side and smoothly pulled me from the covers.

Not wanting to get up I resisted and tried to pull mine and Edward's body back into the bed. It didn't work. "Seriously Bella, your not gonna regret starting the day off early, we have a lot to see." Edward persisted.

Just then there was a knock on the door. I looked up with a questioning face to Edward. "What? I couldn't let you travel around Chicago on an empty stomach." He answered. I immediately stood up and rushed to the front door of the suite. I yanked open the door to see a young lady dressed in the hotel uniform with a silver cart topped with an arrangement of bagels and fruit on the top. Delicious.

I moved aside and let her into the room. She smiled, "Hello, my name is Mary. Your husband ordered the breakfast sampler for you. Enjoy and please call me if you need anything." I nodded and with that, she let herself out of the room.

Two pale arms then wrapped around my waist and held me close. "I guess you're my husband now." I giggled. "I will be one day, mark my words." He replied, burring his face in my hair. "I hope so," I sighed turning my body around and pulling myself closer to him. "You should eat." He said, pulling away. I looked into his eyes, they were a deep charcoal color. "If I eat then you should too." I replied. He avoided my gaze. "I'm fine." I gave up and looked over what the cart had on it.

I picked up a scone and took a bit. Mmm, it was the most delicious scone I had ever had! "Edward, thank you for breakfast. I'm gonna go take a shower now. I won't be very long." He nodded and went to sit on the couch.

I walked back into the bedroom looking for my suitcase. I pulled out a long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. With my clothes I walked to the back of the room where the bathroom door was. I opened it and looked inside and was astonished with the decor. There was a white marble claw-footed bath and glass door shower with massage jets. The whole room was a creamy marble color. It was very beautiful.

I sat the clothes down on the counter and pulled a fluffy towel off the rack beside it. I went over to the bath and debated on whether or not to take a shower or bath. Edward probably wanted to get out of here soon so I decided that a shower would be quicker and more practical. I opened the sleek shower door and peered inside. Ugh, it looked high-tech. Great. I stripped down and climbed in. Turning on the water, I just stood there and let the steam and heat envelope me. It was calming.

Above me, the water poured down and dripped to my toes. I could hear the soft music Edward had put on to play in our bedroom. Normally, this would have been awkward to me but somehow it felt. . . right, like I was meant to wake up in Edwards arms and I was meant to kiss him good morning everyday. I felt whole around him, and I liked it.

I looked around and noticed something odd, there was no shampoo. Great. I turned off the water and peaked my head out from behind the shower door.

"Uh Edward?" I shyly yelled to him from behind the closed bathroom door. "Yes, dear?" He asked immediately back. "I need some shampoo." I said. I heard him chuckle and the door knob slowly open up. "I will drop it here and let you continue your showering." He laughed.

The door opened slightly more and in popped a pale, long arm holding a baby pink bottle of my favorite strawberry shampoo. He dropped it and swiftly retreated his hand from the door and closed it shut.

"Thank you," I giggled as I turned off the water. I slipped into my fuzzy white robe and made my way to pick up the shampoo. Moments later, I was back in the shower.

By the time I had finished and gotten out of the shower, all the others had assembled in mine and Edward's bedroom. "Finally, where have you been?" Emmett exclaimed as I walked into the room.

I answered back, "What are you talking about? I only took like a ten minute shower!" He frowned, "All you have to do is stand under the water to rinse off, what took so long?" I sighed at his silly question. "She had to wash her hair and body too, dumbass. We girls actually like smelling nice." Rosalie quipped.

"Well I'm still confused as to why we are standing in here with Bella half naked." Alice laughed.

"Come on everybody, shows over. Let's give Bella some privacy. Meet us in the lobby when you are ready." Alice gabbed. Slowly, one by one, the Cullen's walked out of the room, only one left with me. Edward.

"Dress in something comfortable. We will be doing a lot of walking. So it's your lucky day, you can wear some tennis shoes." Edward grinned.

"Ah yes, sweet comfort," I moaned as I slid on a pair of fuzzy socks and my faded black Converse shoes. From across the room Edward threw me my backpack. In there I had been keeping my money and personal items such as my books, camera, and socks. Lots and lots of fuzzy warm socks.

I plopped my hair into a saggy ponytail and pulled a on my t-shirt over my head. I was ready to go.

"Ed, let's go." He came over and held my hand, looking deeply into my eyes. I stared back, enthralled with the beauty of the hazy and dark topaz pools I was gazing into. I loved him. I loved him so much. "I thought it would be only fair to give you a warning, Bella." I stared into those topaz orbs with a

confused look. "What are you talking about?" I asked. He started to pull away.

"I don't remember a good part of my past, and the part that I do remember, I dread showing to you and the others." He stood there facing me but I felt totally awkward and at a loss for words. I thought the words I was about to answer him with over and over in my head before I spoke them. "Then don't. Let's go home." I simply said, eying him for a response. He stood up a bit more straighter after the words left my mouth.

"No, I can't. The others didn't want to open up their pasts to show, but they did. I will also." As he said this, I sensed the wavering of his voice. Poor Edward, I was sad to see him so indecisive, it wasn't like him at all.

We walked down the hallway and through the door to get on the elevator. We both stayed quiet as the floors slowly dinged by, one by one. I felt out of place, something I usually didn't feel around Edward. We walked through the shiny metal doors of the elevators and greeted the others in the lobby. "Cook County Hospital is about twenty minutes away, Ed. I had the concierge give me a map of the city." Alice reported once she had reached us as we departed the elevator. I felt Edward stiffen beside me.

"Very good, shall we get going?" He asked. "I'll drive." Jasper offered. Edward agreed to let Jasper drive and within a few minutes, the valet service was pulling our car up to the main entrance.

"Surely you will be staying longer then this. Sir?" The valet boy politely asked Emmett. "Yeah bro, we'll be back later this evening." The boy smiled, "Very good then sir. I shall be here when you return."

The shiny black SUV that was ours for the journey pulled up and we hurriedly climbed in. We thanked the valet team and Jasper peeled out of the parking lot with a fluid movement of the steering wheel.

"So Eddie my boy, where too?" Jasper asked. "Take a left up here when you reach the corner of 8th avenue, then continue down until you get to the next turn and make another left." Edward sullenly said. I looked over and reached for his hand. I gave it a firm squeeze and smiled at him. "Why the long face?" I asked with a playful tone. He chuckled. "I just know that its gonna be a _very _long day."

I leaned into Edwards side as I watched as the buildings of Chicago flew past us as we drove. Edward was last on the list of places to visit, that meant that soon we would be home. I imagined that Charlie was probably home or out fishing with Billy or one of the officers from the department. I also imagined the mass amount of laundry I would probably have to do when I got home. This had been some car trip.

"So is this gonna be another sappy adventure where we get to see Edward cry?" Emmett cheerfully asked. "We are vampires, we can't cry, you idiot." Rosalie replied. "Oh I know, but I have seen Edward act like he was crying. Remember when you and I watched _The Notebook_, Edward?" Emmett asked recalling something from the past. Edward silently nodded. "Well you should have seen his face Bella when Noah wrote his last letter to Allie. Edward was totally going to cry." Emmett rumbled with laughter.

"Emmett, for the last time you idiot, I can't cry, and anyways that movie was a piece of shit. I only watched it with you because I had nothing better to do and I was curious to see if the movie was as good as the book!" Edward totally exploded on Emmett. I couldn't help but laugh. This was totally comical. "Oh calm down, drama queen..." Emmett mumbled. "I hate you," was all Edward said.

"I can really feel the love back there," Jasper said, peering to the back of the car.

About an half an hour passed as we drove through the crowded city and into a quieter sub-division Edward guided Jasper through the blocks and avenues until we reached the place Edward had intended for us to go. I looked around not understanding. "Where are we?" I asked. Edward looked around and spoke. "After the Spanish Influenza struck Chicago, the hospital I was cared for in was soon shut down. Not enough doctors and nurses could stock the facility and the hospital went under, almost a month after Carlisle left. None the less, this is where most of my days were spent after I turned seventeen. I entered this hospital hoping to one day walk out alive... but I never did." Edward and the others got quiet.

I was still confused. Out the window I saw a hospital, it looked alive and running. There were people walking in and out and I could see were some patients had their blinds open and were watching TV.

"I thought you said the hospital was closed down?" I questioned. "They opened it back up about twenty five years ago after the city gave them some funding." Edward explained.

"Well what are we doing here? Are we going to get out and go inside?" Alice asked, sounding slightly high-strung. "No, it's a trauma day and I bet you it will be very crowded, not really the ideal day for visitors to stop in. Anyway, I don't see any point in going in. This place holds nothing but terrifying memories for me," answered Edward. He seemed troubled.

"So that's it? We all have to dig deep into our personal lives and show you the places that pain us most to go but for you, all we have to do is drive by a lousy hospital?" Rosalie pressured. Edward just looked at her, his features somewhat frozen. When he spoke, a chill ran down my spine and a deep mysterious sadness welled in my heart.

"It's all I can remember. It's all I have to show."

**REVIEW! Well long time no see, readers! How have you been? My life has been pretty hectic. Most of my time has been spent between my friends, family or boyfriend. I love this story and I am so sorry I did not update sooner! I promise I won't do it again. I hope to finish this story soon and then hopefully start another. I have a ton a fresh and fun ideas for new stories brewing in my head. Also, I still have a tiny bit more to write on Edward's past. Leave me some love readers.**

**REVIEW OR I'LL BITE YOU! **

**-Frightening Little Monster **TM


	21. Giving In

Changing For The Better

Frightening Little Monster

6/7/10

Rated T

**BPOV**

"Edward Cullen, I demand you to stop being such a drama queen!" Alice spat at her brother. There we were, sitting in the SUV parked across the street from the hospital. We had just listened to Edward tell us about his horrible experiences there.

We had all sat there respectfully but Alice seemed to be unsatisfied with Edwards story. Edward looked over at his sister. She was looking back with an annoyed expression carved into her tiny features.

"Sorry, that's all I have to show you guys," Edwards nonchalantly shrugged. "Edward, dude, even I remember more about my past then just some crappy days in a hospital. There has to be more that you are leaving out," urged Emmett.

Edwards face turned from calm to annoyed almost instantly. "Look guys, maybe there is more, maybe there isn't but honestly, who cares? I just want to go home. Can we please leave?" Edward defended.

"No," every Cullen in the car answered in unison. "Oh come on guys. Now you're the ones being the drama queens," Edward desperately pointed out. He knew it was a lost cause to keep pressing to leave. His brothers and sisters wanted to dig deeper into his past life.

I was curious. I had learned so much these past few weeks about the Cullen's but yet, the one I loved the most I was still completely oblivious and unknowing of.

"Edward, I want to know more," I stammered, trying hard to make my voice heard over the others. They all went silent as Edward turned to face me. "Why?" He asked. His voice wasn't harsh or anything, it was just kind of rough. Like he had been hoping I wouldn't ask to hear more. "Well because I am curious." I managed to weez out. I felt uncomfortable, like I had just asked something inappropriate. Edwards mouth hardened into a solid, firm line. He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Well there ya go, Edward, now you have to show us more," Alice grinned, leaning back into her seat, an expression of blissful victory on her face. Edward had given in.

Edward unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car. I watched him as he went over to the drivers side door and opened it. "I will take it from here, Jasper," he vaguely said. "Alrighty partner," Jasper said, agreeing easily. He hoped out of the drivers seat and settled in the seat beside me, taking Edwards old spot.

Without saying another word, Edward started up car back up and pulled out of the parking spot. I watched as the enormous hospital tower faded smaller and smaller as the distance flew under our tires.

After about another fifteen or twenty minutes of driving, we were now in the suburbs of Chicago. Somewhere awhile back, Edward had taken a turn onto a small dusty road. We had ventured on it not too far when we came upon a cemetery in what seemed to be a green and vast pasture. White and gray headstones speckled the ground and gave the place an eerie but beautiful appearance. Something about the Cullen's past lives seemed to almost always lead me to a cemetery. It was sort of depressing.

Edward parked the car alongside the dusty road and swiftly bolted from the car. We all followed after him. I was trailing along in the back as our small group followed Edward through the sea of tombstones. Some of the headstones were so chipped or weathered you could no longer see what they read. Edward seemed like he knew where he was going. He soon stopped infront of a small, stone cross. The cross was fully intact and had an inscription that read;

_Elizabeth Mason. 1856-1901_

_Rest in Peace Beloved Elizabeth._

We were completely silent. Edward was the first to speak up. "She died before any doctor could save her. Not even Carlisle could put her raging fever under control. She died within days of being in the hospital. I remember it very clearly. Her cot was next to mine. When her heart stopped beating, I died a bit inside as well."

Not one of us dared to speak. I looked at Edward who had his eyes fixed on his mother's grave. He stood, slightly leaning to the side, peering with grief-filled eyes at the place where his mother now lied. Edward, always so strong and rarely ever emotional was now a new person as I looked upon him.

"My family is buried in the cemetery. I don't know why I remember this place but sometimes when I let my mind wander, this is where it goes. It drifts to peaceful thoughts of this meadow, dotted with white tombstones. It is oddly settling to know that I have finally visited this place. I have been wanting to come here for years." He grew quiet. "We will give you some time to yourself, Edward," Rosalie said in a hushed voice. The others slowly disbanded and walked about the cemetery, leaving Edward and I alone by Elizabeth's grave.

"I finally found the right girl, Mom. She is beautiful, smart and she seems to be able to put up with me." Edward said, kneeling down beside his mothers tomb. To my surprise, he was talking to her. "Her name is Isabella, I call her Bella. If you could only meet her. She has deep brown eyes and a lovely smile. I am going to marry her, mother. She is going to be my wife. I love her." I was shocked. I swiftly turned my back to Edward and the grave. My eyes became flooded with tears and I couldn't contain my sobs. I wept, not because I was sad but because I was truly touched by what Edward had just said.

"I love you. Don't cry." He whispered into my ear. His hands snaked around my waist and pulled me close to him. He turned me around and looked into my eyes. "I have been waiting years to be able to come to my mothers grave. Truthfully, I never thought I would ever come, but this whole experience has been so strengthening. Today I did something I thought I never would," He spilled out in a crazed rush of emotion. I kissed him softly on the mouth. "I love you." And after I said the words, my tears spilled over.

**REVIEW! Hello everyone, I told you I had more to write for Edward... tisk tisk. You didn't believe me. Well I hope you enjoyed this short little chapter. As you all can see, Changing For The Better is about to come to a close. It has been a pleasure to write and I love the story so very much. Only about two chapters left to go. Leave me some love readers and review. **

**REVIEW OR I'LL BITE YOU!**

**-Frightening Little MonsterTM**


	22. We're Home

Changing For The Better

Frightening Little Monster

7/9/10

Rated T

BPOV

Nothing could have prepared me for what I had experienced during my time with the Cullen's. I felt as if I knew each of them better; on a more personal level. Edward had told me a long time ago that you can't erase your past but you can rewrite your future. He was right, you can't just run away from who you are. Somewhere in the back of my mind I was relived that we were finally starting the journey home. I missed Forks and Charlie. I tried to imagine Charlie standing by the stove trying to cook something to eat because I wasn't there to do it for him. The thought made me smile.

When the sun was sinking beneath the clouds and you could just start to see the tiny stars that sprinkled the sky, Edward pulled me close. I leaned into his chest and felt content. Soon we would be home. Soon we would be back to the small, dreary town that was ours. Hours later, we pulled into my very own front driveway.

Charlie rushed out the front door, tapping on the window beside me. His smile was almost completely covered by his bushy mustache, but I still knew he was happy to see me. I was happy to see him too.

I opened the door of the car and almost immediately the cool, damp air of Forks engulfed me. It had been so long but finally, I was home.

"Bells, you're home!" Charlie exclaimed while wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me close. "Nice to see you dad, I was almost beginning to miss you," I joked. Charlie laughed a very rough laugh, I could tell he was slightly uncomfortable with the Cullen's being around but I was so happy to see him that I hugged him closer and ignored his embarrassed face of shock.

"Let me help you with those," Edward smoothly said. He picked up my two bags from my hands and walked to the front door of the house where he turned back and called to Charlie. "Permission to enter your house and set these in Bella's room for her, chief Swan?" Edward asked with a grin. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw Charlies face, he looked _very uncomfortable_ now. "Permission granted," Charlie mumbled. Edward smiled and went on through the door.

I turned behind me to hug everyone of the Cullen's goodbye and wish them luck returning home and facing Esme and Carlisle. I personally was very glad that I would not be accompanying my friends home to their parent's. Edward quickly returned to my side after returning my luggage to my room.

"Goodbye my sweet love, until tomorrow when I see you next," Edward murmured and kissed my cheek. I looked up at his face with a questioning expression. I thought he would be over later tonight to stay with me like always. "Not tonight." He answered back, almost as if he had read my thoughts.

I watched the car pull from my driveway and head down the road, this adventure in my life for Isabella Marie Swan had just come to a close and it was with a light heart that I would treasure it forever.

EPOV

I had practiced in my mind over and over as to how I would greet my parents after being away for so long. No matter how hard I tried I could not bring myself to come up with anything suitable or appropriate for the situation. Perhaps I would just say nothing and leave the talking to my siblings but even I knew that was a bad idea. I didn't have long to think however, I could see the house getting bigger through the line of trees as we approached it. Beside me Alice held my hand and whispered, "Remember how Esme used to say there was nothing we could ever do to make her stop loving us? Well I hope she remembers herself saying that." I smiled at Alice's attempt to lighten my mood.

The familiar crisp crackling sound of gravel as we pulled around the font of the house greeted us, also there to greet us were Carlisle and Esme. Esme no longer looked angry or sad and Carlisle had a warm smile on his face. I actually thought for a moment that they might be happy to see us, that maybe they had missed us.

We exited the car and Rosalie walked straight to our mother and gave her a hug. "Esme, I'm sorry," she sighed. She then turned to Carlisle and nodded, "I am so sorry, Carlisle." We all waited to see how they would react. I however, kept my head down, looking at the gravel beneath my feet. I could hear Esme in her mind become suddenly sad and remorseful, she was thinking about how upset she had been the first night we had left. She thought about how lonely she had felt without her children at home to keep her company. Her last thought was a thought of me. My head shot up in surprise. She was having a thought about hugging me and telling me how much she had missed me and about how sorry she was for telling us to leave. Over to my mother I went, lifting her up in my arms and hugging her.

I knew the words Carlisle and Esme both wanted so desperately to hear at that moment so I said them "We're home."

**I never forgot about this story, In fact I thought of it quite often. A part of me never wanted to have to end Changing For The Better but another part of me knew that eventually it would have to come to a close. I will continue writing more stories, I don't know when and I don't know what about but it is passion that drove me to write this and I have no doubt that passion will keep me writing. I love all my readers and thank you so much for your kind words on the story. When I end my stories, I end apart of myself. I love you all, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. **

**-Frightening Little Monster**


End file.
